The Darkest Wish
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... When Yugi unlocks the Millennium Puzzle's secrets, he makes a wish for someone who can protect him, someone strong and brave. Yugi's wish is granted, but at a dark cost. Atem now controls Yugi and there's no way for Yugi to say no. Everyday Atem holds Yugi close, and everyday the darkness in both Yugi and Atem grows. A x Y and Dark Puzzleshipping! :3
1. Dark Sleep

**Alright… In this fanfic will be lot's of Dark Puzzleshipping. This is also a fanfic where Atem has all of his memories and that means… when I say dark Puzzleshipping… I MEAN dark Puzzleshipping. Thi will make Bakura and Marik look like cuddely kittens… xD**

**I just had to do it…**

_Yugi flipped his head back onto his pillow. He sighed for this was the third week in a row that he hadn't been able to fall asleep. Ever since Yugi had completed the Millennium Puzzle, he always felt like he was being watched and sometimes he could hear someone whispering in his ear. Yugi hadn't lost one game since he placed the last piece of the puzzle together and he was scared that this situation wasn't coincidental._

"_Close your eyes, child of darkness," the shadows whispered to him. Yugi could hear the strong, smooth and perfect voice tell him that same thing every night. 'Child of darkness' is what he always called him, on occasion it would call him 'child of shadows' and sometimes even 'my child.' Although Yugi loved hearing that perfect voice whisper words in his ear, he was still filled with fear every time it spoke._

_Yugi turned onto his side and watched the shadows dance around the floor. He was trying to decide if tonight was going to be the night that he listened. Yugi brought his eyes from the floor and looked above his head. He could just make out the basic outline of the Millennium Puzzle hanging on the side of his bed._

"_Take it," the voice commanded. Yugi jumped from fear as the position of the voice became clear. He could feel something resting behind him and Yugi became paralysed. Before Yugi was given the chance to recover, something cold rested apon his shoulder. He looked down to it and a hand shaped shadow lay right at the top of his arm._

_It stroked its perfect hand closer to Yugi's neck. Once it was off of Yugi's shoulder, it moved its hand up Yugi's neck and onto his face. The hand slowly turned itself until it was perfectly curved around Yugi's right check. He was too scared to move, until the shadow released its cold and beautiful voice into the silence once again. "You know what to do," It reassured. The shadow placed its thumb under Yugi's chin for a better grip. It then turned Yugi's face so his vision was back on the Millennium Puzzle._

_Yugi took a breath through his nose that caused his chest and the upper half of his body to shake. He reached his hand out towards the puzzle, stopped two thirds of the way there and closed his eyes. Once he found the slightest bit of courage he had left, Yugi reopened his eyes and lifted the puzzle from the side of the bed. He raised his head off his pillow in order to pull the chain over. Yugi quickly became distracted by the cold metal now caught around his neck._

"_There's my boy," the shadows praised by whispering right at Yugi's ear. As Yugi lowered himself back down onto his pillow, he could feel something poking at the bottom of his left ribcage. It slowly became five things as the shadow slide its left hand under Yugi's small and fragile body. The shadow shoved its arm through and wrapped it around Yugi's stomach while enclosing its finger tips into Yugi._

_Yugi swallowed hard and starred forward towards his bedroom door. The shadow placed its other hand on Yugi's forehead and pulled him back, further into the shadows. "What you really need to do now is close your eyes and trust me," the shadow commanded in a soft voice. "Listen to my voice and do exactly what I say."_

_Slowly Yugi nodded his head. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, expecting for the shadow's voice to return. What Yugi didn't expect, was what the shadow told him to do. "Let the shadows consume your body and let me into your mind. Together we are strong and unbeatable, but we can only be together if you listen to me. You are the child chosen to be consumed by shadow and you are chosen to be mine."_

_Yugi's stomach tied itself in a knot. He felt the firm grip of the shadows hands as they pulled him further into the darkness. The hand on Yugi's forehead slowly slid down Yugi's face and onto his arm. Slowly it reached Yugi's hand and rested on top. The shadow spread its fingers through Yugi's and held his hand tightly._

_The shadow had Yugi completely frozen in his grip. There was no escape, but if the shadow wanted to control Yugi, why was he asking for permission? If he just needed to use Yugi, why was he trying to make contact with the young boy? Could it be that the shadows needed Yugi's consent, or was he trying to scare Yugi into accepting?_

"_I know what you're thinking," the shadow whispered smoothly in Yugi's ear, "You want to know why I'm looking for your permission. It's because I can't live without you. Not literally, I could survive if you were dead, but on the inside I would be dead as well. You see, I am the shadows… and the shadows like you."_

_His transparent and dark hand sunk into Yugi's. A dark smile split the shadow's lips as he moved the hand of Yugi's as if it was his own. 'Yugi's accepting,' the shadow thought with another great smile._

_Yugi watched as the red of his eye lids disappeared and everything faded to black. He felt his pillow fade away and next his bed was gone. The only thing he could feel was the cold cruelness of the shadows as they danced around in his mind and the one he always talked to still holding him close._

_The shadow finally moved into the light of Yugi's room. It finally had a face of its own so the light wouldn't be able to remove him from Yugi's presence. He smiled showing his perfectly white teeth that each looked slightly pointed. As he moved further towards Yugi, he looked less like a shadow and more like a solid person._

_Black hair began to form into points on top of his half shadow covered face. A purple-red colour surrounded and outlined the tips of his hair. Blond bands covered his face in shadows and three more blond streaks spread up his black hair. His legs formed from the shadows and matched Yugi's right down to the very last pajama thread. The elder Yugi smiled down at the innocent, young one with a look of true deviousness. Finally his eyes formed to match Yugi's, but that slowly changed. These eyes changed to ones that even killers didn't have enough evil to wear. The round edges changed to points as an age of two years was added. The colour surrounding his pupil changed from a harmless amethyst to crimson in the same shade as blood._

_The dark Yugi faded deeper into the boy's body, claiming it and Yugi for his own. "Keep your mind open Yugi, but fall into a deep sleep of shadows," the darker Yugi chanted more than commanded. As soon as the perfect, icy voice of the shadows crawled into Yugi's mind, so did the head of the second Yugi._


	2. Sweet Nightmare

**_WOW! Two reviews within the first hour I put out this story!_**

**_Thanks for reviewing and I hope you guys or girls will like this chapter too! WARNING: It's a bit of a Cliffy... (cliff hanger)_**

_There was a strange feeling in the amethyst eyed boy's chest. It felt as though something had pierced his heart, but left no pain. He couldn't breathe and the only thing he could see was the endless darkness around him. He needed to breathe, he needed to see, and he needed a light._

"_Don't be afraid of the darkness," came the sweet voice of the shadow._

_Finally, the boy was able to breathe. He forced the air to leave his lungs and hesitated before he went to refill them. As Yugi finally drew breath, he could feel the difference between the air in his room and the air here. It was, in a way, sweeter and much lighter. Yugi could breathe with little effort. He let the cold chill in the air enter his body and send a feeling of relief straight down his spine._

_Another chill entered Yugi's body as a hand appeared around his forehead. It curved around Yugi's head until it reached his eyes. No words were necessary for Yugi to hear the shadow's command. He obeyed and closed his eyes, allowing the darker black of his eyelids to completely cloud his vision. Yugi could sense the shadow's cruel smirk as it slid its hand over Yugi's eyes._

"_Let me guide you," the shadow commanded. Yugi gave an obedient nod as the shadow placed his hand on Yugi's elbow. He then slid his hand down from his elbow to Yugi's hand. He placed one finger on the top of Yugi's hand then placed his thumb on Yugi's palm. The shadow squeezed gently in order to show Yugi that he had full control over the action of his body._

"_My dear boy," it whispered again. He began to chuckle quietly, and evilly, "I suppose you want some answers. You are now my loyal servant, vessel and friend. In situations when I tell you to do something, you will follow my every command. You feel alone, and that's why when you completed the Millennium Puzzle you wished for friends. You've noticed by now that your wish has been granted. You've gained the trust and friendship of Anzu, Jounouchi and Honda, but without power that friendship goes away."_

_Yugi felt very strange, it was a feeling of true power. It felt like evil, but it was too far off from cruelty to be close to it. If anything, Yugi would have to say it was a mixture of deviousness, power, loyalty and a faint trace of love. Yugi let the shadow's last words sink into his mind once more, before he answered in the most trustworthy voice he could find, "I will do anything… for you."_

_Once again, the shadow's form had been revealed as a darker Yugi. A very strong smile appeared on the dark Yugi's lips. This evil Yugi knew that Yugi was simply dreaming. Since Yugi hadn't completed the Millennium Puzzle in real life, through sleep was the only way for the two to talk. This was also the way for the second Yugi to tell Yugi what he would be accepting once the puzzle had been fully completed._

_His facial expression looked evil yet friendly and devious yet… loving. He wrapped his head around Yugi's neck so that his chin rested on Yugi's shoulder. "Very good, now I need you to walk forward for me. I promise that there are no traps."_

_Yugi obeyed without a word. He walked forward without hesitation, but still very slowly. Slowly Yugi's thoughts returned to his head. Every inch of his soul trusted the darkness, but his mind still had many questions, like who was guiding him?_

_As if the darkness had read his mind, and it probably did, the voice answered, "My name is Atem. You are my vessel born with the only purpose of unlocking me from the Millennium Puzzle and serving me to the last request."_

"_I-I don't know if I can-"_

"_You can Yugi… I know I can trust you to do this for me, and in return you will gain powers that many people thought were unimaginable," Atem reassured. His grip grew stronger on Yugi's arm. Atem also pulled Yugi's head and body closer to his own. Together they walked in sync as Atem lead Yugi forward._

_Yugi lowered his voice and asked his next question, "Where are we going?"_

_Atem smiled as if he was waiting for Yugi to ask this question. He replied with a soft voice, but still too hard to be a whisper, "Anywhere you'd like… after all, we are in your mind Yugi."_

_Yugi swallowed, "Is this a dream?"_

"_In reality this is a dream, but that doesn't mean it's not real," Atem chuckled. He stopped walking and placed Yugi onto a chair, "It looks like you've found your soul room."_

_Something in Yugi's mind told him to open his eyes, and he listened. He took note of every detail around him, even though Yugi was still not sure what a soul room was. There were many things in this room that matched Yugi's in real life. However, the first noticeable changes in this room were all the shadows. Yugi watched them move across the floor and grow in the corners. What made Yugi shocked the most was his shadow and Atem's. Where ever their two shadows met, gave off a faint purple and golden glow._

_Atem reached for Yugi's shoulders and held him tightly as Yugi looked around. As soon as Atem began moving his hands down Yugi's arms, he seemed to have crossed the line._

_Yugi turned his head slightly towards Atem and blinked with shock. He tried to move further, but couldn't find the will to move any more than an inch. "A-Atem…? Wha…what are you…doing?"_

"_Shh" Atem hushed with a sweet and dark tone in his voice. The chair seemed to fade into thin air as Atem brought his hands down to Yugi's stomach. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him in an unbreakable grasp. "Just relax…I'm going to make you mine, you don't need to worry."_

_Yugi turned his head to the area where his closet would be. There were sixteen outfits each from a different year of Yugi's life. Starting with the little grey shirt and blue shorts he wore when he was a year old. When he hit two it was the same clothing but slightly bigger. Once Yugi hit three, his shirt become long and black then his shorts became pants. Every year remained simple black and blue clothing until Yugi became ten and he was ready to accessorize. A tiny chain sat around the neck of his black tank top, turtle neck. His blue pants had turned to jeans that were ripped on one knee and they were held up by a black belt. The colours and accessories remained with Yugi until he turned thirteen. By then Yugi's tank top changed to a shirt and his blue jacket while Yugi's pants became tight, black jeans. They were held up by a belt that could hold Yugi's deck. The final change happened when Yugi reached outfit sixteen. The Millennium Puzzle now lay around Yugi's neck by a thin, brown rope._

_It was then that Yugi had noticed Atem's arms were gone from his waist. He felt alone, but not abandoned because he could see Atem standing in front of him. He held clothes in both hands. In the right hand was a dark blue, short sleeved turtle neck with black straps and golden buckles spread across the shirt. It might have been made of leather. There were three buttons down the middle added as nothing more than decoration. In Atem's left hand was a belt with a buckle that matched the ones on the shirt. It also had a spot for Yugi's deck. And finally there were the pants. They were tight, black, leather pants just waiting to be worn._

"_If the shoe fits, Yugi," Atem smirked. Yugi then noticed the Millennium Puzzle. It had somehow come off of Yugi's neck and was now floating in between him and Atem. At first it was hard to see because everything was so dark in this room, but now that the eye on the puzzle had lit up, it was clearly visible. Just then a strange force caught Yugi's attention. It came from the item and called to Yugi for him to come closer. Yugi took a step forward and reached for the puzzle's chain._

_Yugi smiled, "The shoe will fit perfectly."_

_As Yugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle, a smile grew on Atem's face once more. He dropped the clothes and began to walk towards Yugi. As the clothes hit the ground, they turned to smoke and then disappeared. They reappeared inside of Yugi's closet ready to be worn._

_Atem placed his hands on Yugi's as they brought the Millennium Puzzle's new chain around Yugi's neck. Atem gave Yugi a dark smile which made Yugi's eyes open wide with fear. Laughter filled the air and Yugi tried to run, but Atem was still faster. He quickly grabbed Yugi's arm and spun him around so that they were once again face to face. Atem pinned Yugi to the wall with the one hand on Yugi's arm, then used his other arm to bring the item's chain around his own neck as well._

_Yugi wasn't able to escape a distance greater than a foot from Atem. Not to mention that Atem was stronger than Yugi and had him pinned to the wall. Yugi was forced to stare into Atem's crimson eyes and he couldn't help but notice how similar, but different the two were. As soon as Yugi's heart slowed, Atem started it up again by pinning Yugi's other arm to the wall._

_For the next few seconds, it was just Atem smirking at Yugi's fear. The next event was something that Yugi never would have predicted… Atem got closer and closer to Yugi's face. Everything was still and silent when suddenly Atem shoved his face forward and planted a kiss on Yugi's lips._


	3. Today Will Be The Day! or Will It?

**Alright... alright... You guys are so awesome I'll throw out one more chapter for today!**

Immediately Yugi's head shot up. His heart was beating, his chest was throbbing and the light was blinding him. There was an annoying ee…ee…ee… noise shooting off from beside him. Yugi slowly turned to the alarm and made the noise stop by hitting the top button.

He looked over to his desk where the real Millennium Puzzle sat in parts and pieces waiting for Yugi to solve. Yugi knew what he just had was a horrible nightmare, but why did it feel so real? He could easily remember every detail on his evil reflection. He even remembered its name, Atem.

Once Yugi's heart began to slow down, he was able to find the strength to wake up. He walked over to his door, thankful that it was Friday, and opened it. Yugi walked past the bathroom and the closet in order to reach the stairs. Before he turned into the stairs, he took a quick glance into his grandfather, Sugoroku's room. Since there was no one in bed, he assumed that Sugoroku was already making breakfast.

"Good morning Yugi," Sugoroku sang as he washed the pan used for this morning's eggs. When there was no response from Yugi, Sugoroku turned to his grandson and ask in a parenting voice, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay," Yugi replied softly.

Sugoroku gave a questioning smile, "You were up late last night? Are you still trying to solve the Millennium Puzzle?"

"Yeah," Yugi suddenly exclaimed. Although the nightmare was terrifying, he really did wish that the Millennium Puzzle was home to that shadow, that other Yugi. He wanted to see the perfect face one more time even if it was just for a few minutes.

"Well," Sugoroku questioned. "Well come on, let's hear it then! Did you get any closer to solving the Millennium Puzzle?"

Yugi smiled, "I did! After eight years I finally found the right piece that connects the two other parts that I solved! Grandpa it was so much fun! There are only three corners left!"

"Well done. Now, you said three corners… does that mean-?"

Yugi nodded and smiled even wider. "I've figured out the shape of the Millennium Puzzle! It's going to be a pyramid shape!"

"Well that does make sense," Sugoroku added. "The puzzle was found in Ancient Egypt."

Yugi had finally noticed that he was sitting down at the table. There was only one pancake left, but he already felt full. Sugoroku watched and sighed as Yugi silently placed the final pancake onto Sugoroku's plate then swallowed the other half of his milk. Yugi ran over and gave his grandpa a huge hug. "That's why you're the best! You and some of your other partners found the Millennium Puzzle and it's my favourite!"

"Have a good day at school Yugi," Sugoroku bid Yugi fair well and ruffled his hair a little. Yugi smiled again then grabbed his bag, his lunch and began to walk out the door. He stopped about halfway before quickly running upstairs. He couldn't forget the Millennium Puzzle!

'Today's the day,' Yugi thought as he carefully placed the box into his bag, 'I'm going to finally complete the Millennium Puzzle!'

Sitting on the bed was a shady character. He chuckled to himself and was thankful that Yugi couldn't hear him. _"Yes Yugi," _Atem said coldly, _"Today is indeed the day you shall set me free!"_

* * *

After science had come and gone, every other subject seemed easy. Yugi now sat in English class. He played with his pencil as he read through a book. Yugi had already finished his work and his homework so there was really nothing left to do but read. Okay, he knew a second thing, but the Millennium Puzzle is his ultimate secret and no one at school could ever know.

Atem smiled from an empty desk beside Yugi. 'He's so cut when he's bored,' Atem thought.

The bell rang and everyone jumped, all except for Yugi. He didn't budge, jump or even look up from his book. Instead he let the teacher and the student's leave. Once Yugi was absolutely sure that he was all alone, he took out the Millennium Puzzle.

'Alright, right here and now,' Yugi thought joyfully. He was about to open the box when something huge and hard hit him in the back of the head.

"Sheesh Yugi! Sixteen and playing with puzzles," came the overwhelming voice of Honda. Jounouchi snickered from behind Yugi as he collected the basketball that moments ago he had thrown at Yugi's head.

"Oww," Yugi moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Atem growled at the two boys hurting his precious boy, but then the growl was replaced with a sigh. No one could hear him.

"You need to man up," Jounouchi exclaimed. "It's just one little bump!"

Honda began to shake the box. Yugi began to worry if this was going to break apart what he had already solved so he stood up and started panicking. "Give it back! Please that puzzle is very important to me," Yugi screamed.

"I'll teach you to yell at me," Jounouchi replied. He took the box from Honda and opened it up. Yugi trembled in fear as Jounouchi opened the box and removed a single puzzle piece from it. He walked over to the window and wound up his arm to throw.

"Stop… right… there," came the voice of lovely Anzu. Yugi began to blush as the girl he had a crush on rushed to his defence. "Don't you dare even think of throwing that!"

"What, you mean this?" Jounouchi asked, playing dumb. He waved the Millennium Puzzle piece in the air and threw it out the window into a pond like moat.

Yugi yelped in fear as he ran to the window. "My puzzle piece," Yugi cried.

Anzu walked, boiling red, up to Jounouchi and Honda. She whipped Honda with her purse then slapped a good one right across Jounouchi's face.

"That all you got," the two boys asked. Anzu punched Jounouchi in the gut before retrieving the other pieces of the puzzle. Jounouchi and Honda fled faster than they ran in gym class, probably because they were lazy suckers when it came to school.

Yugi stared out over the window as a tear fell down his face and off of his nose. Anzu gently placed the rest of the puzzle pieces, still in their box, onto a desk and sighed. "Don't worry Yugi," she comforted, "They clean out those moats at least three times a month. You'll get that puzzle piece back soon!"

Yugi turned to Anzu with a sigh, but nodded anyways. "I think I can't get one of the teachers to make Honda and Jounouchi take a swim," Yugi replied before he lost his voice.

Anzu smiled a beautiful, white smile. Yugi couldn't help but to smile back. Anzu helped Yugi pack his bag and then put it away in his locker. She grabbed Yugi's hand and walked him to the office. She smiled at the thought of Jounouchi and Honda coming to school in their bathing suits. 'I guess those two are just going to have to learn the hard way. They shouldn't pick on someone smaller than them. They shouldn't even pick on people at all,' she sighed to herself.

Atem stalked Yugi and Anzu in the shadows. He studied Yugi and Anzu as though they were the most interesting thing to ever cross Atem's mind, especially Yugi. Atem could feel his power growing every time Yugi picked up the Millennium Puzzle or every time Yugi felt a really powerful emotion. Atem was sure that the sixteen year old boy in front of him was the one, the one who was going to unlock the puzzle.

**=D Can you guys wait until Friday? That's when the next chappy will be out!**


	4. Yugi's End?

**I got one comment saying, "This is sort of predictable."**

**I just want to clarify that this should be predictable because I'm following the Manga, but when Atem steps in… you guys might find it unpredictable.**

**And I'm updating a day early because I won't be here tomorrow! :) Lucky for you guys!**

"There's no one here," Anzu sighed. She turned and gave a weak smile to Yugi, "Sorry Yugi."

Yugi returned a grateful smile in order to hide his true feelings. He was sad and disappointed. Yugi really wanted to see Jounouchi and Honda at justice. He shrugged it off, gave a weak good bye to Anzu, and then left the office.

"Poor Yugi," Anzu said to herself.

Yugi dragged his feet along the hallway. His hands were behind his back as he sadly went to his next class to wait for lunch to be over. Yugi knew that there was a dumb math test coming up and it only made his anger grow.

For a split second, Yugi's eyes flashed crimson and a second Yugi had appeared behind him. This second Yugi was dark and powerful. He had a look in his eye, a murderous look. Once the split second was over, Yugi hadn't noticed anything, but Atem sure did.

"I want to help you," he cried from Yugi's side. Atem reached forward for Yugi, but his hand only went through the tiny body. "Yugi you're going to be the one who solves the Millennium Puzzle! I can feel the darkness choosing you! Please don't give up, find Jounouchi and make him get that puzzle piece. Use the rage in your heart and do it for me!"

When Yugi didn't show any sign of hearing Atem, he stopped shouting. Instead he moved behind Yugi and attempted to grab Yugi's waist but, just like all the other times, he just floated through.

A tear dropped from Atem's eye. Atem then stopped and wiped it off his face faster than it had appeared. "I'm actually crying over Yugi," he shouted out loud to himself. "No one can ever break me, so why is the thought of losing Yugi to the Millennium Puzzle's difficulty so hard? Why can't I just treat him like any other man or child who tried to solve the puzzle… why is Yugi so special?"

Atem, of course, knew the answer. He knew that Yugi was the one to complete the puzzle. Ever since Yugi was seven, Atem knew that Yugi was chosen.

"Alright, I've got a promise to keep," Yugi said to himself, "I promised myself that today would be the day I solved it. I will solve the Millennium Puzzle!"

He entered the empty classroom, sat down at his desk and brought the puzzle box out of his sky blue bag. Yugi opened the lid and took out the pieces he managed to put together already. Yugi dumped the other pieces onto the table began to piece them all together like a tiny bridge being built by a Tetris expert.

* * *

"Hey, Honda," Jounouchi began. He kicked the rock in front of him down into the mote and sighed, "I don't feel good."

"Sickness or emotion," Honda asked carelessly.

Jounouchi pinned Honda to the wall by his collar. "What kind of question is that?"

"Well," Honda replied with annoyance. He swatted Jounouchi's arms away and glared at him in an oddly friendly manner. "Do you feel sick or guilty about Yugi's puzzle?"

Jounouchi grabbed his stomach and looked into the mote. "It's defiantly guilt," he whined like a sick dog.

"That's a relief because I feel guilty too, even though it was YOU who threw the puzzle piece into the water!"

"You're a real jerk Honda," Jounouchi glared.

"I know… and you know what you've got to do," Honda parented causing Jounouchi to sigh once again. He took off his jacket, shoes and socks then plummeted into the ice cold water of the school's mote. Jounouchi didn't care who was watching, he needed to find that puzzle piece.

Ushio's shadow clouded over Honda and caused him to gasp. "You were bullying," Ushio glared with a mean chuckle. He kicked Honda in the stomach then smashed his head against the wall, "and I don't like people who bully!"

* * *

Yugi smiled at his progress, there was only one piece left! His heart was filled with a burning joy, but it was soon put out as reality crawled into Yugi's mind. His puzzle piece was at the bottom of the mote, there was no way he would be able to finish today.

"Get it," Atem whispered. Yugi's head shot up and his eyes opened wide. He turned to the right where the voice was heard, but no one was there. It was just an empty desk. Atem's eyes had also widened, had Yugi finally heard him?

Yugi jumped up from his desk sending his pencil case to the floor. Once it came in contact with the ground, the pencil case shattered and pencils were sent flying all over the place. Yugi's eyes turned blank and a strange golden glow was coming from them. Yugi stepped on his pencils and simply didn't care that there were now led marks all over the floor. He walked in a deep and dark trance. With the Millennium Puzzle in hand, he walked strong and powerfully towards the nearest exit out of the school.

"Yugi what are you doing," Anzu cried as she watched Yugi walk straight out of the classroom.

Yugi turned to her with the same blank expression. He held the almost complete puzzle in his hands, before he shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. The puzzle slipped out of his hands and it fell onto the ground. "Anzu," he said weakly, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Anzu starred at Yugi with confusion and then she looked down to the Millennium Puzzle with fear. Anzu didn't like the look of that thing, now that it was almost complete. In fact, it was as though the Millennium Puzzle was deliberately trying to scare her off, it was as if it didn't want her anywhere near Yugi.

Suddenly a spine chilling cry of pain came from outside. Yugi began to ran, and then tripped over the Millennium Puzzle. He fell onto the door and it swung open, just in time for Ushio to grab Yugi by his hair and drag him outside the rest of the way outside.

"Anzu," Yugi cried before he disappeared past her sight.

Anzu hadn't taken her eyes off of the puzzle. It was no longer pushing her away; instead it was calling to her. 'Take me to Yugi,' it commanded and Anzu obeyed. She picked up the puzzle and brought it outside, her eyes now blank and in a trance.

"Leave him alone," Anzu shouted once she realized that she had moved.

"No," Ushio replied. He threw a rock at her leg and Anzu collapsed as her leg gave away. Anzu fell with a thud and her arm holding the puzzle ended up launching it into the air. Jounouchi climbed the ladder as fast as he could. He reached the top of the mote just in time to see the puzzle crash into the beaten up body of Yugi.

"This is entirely my fault," Jounouchi exclaimed. He ran to Yugi and dropped to his knees. "Yugi I never should have bullied you in the first place. I took advantage of you and your hobbies in order to make myself look stronger, but truthfully it makes me weak." Jounouchi placed the final piece of the Millennium Puzzle into Yugi's warm hand. "If it's the last thing I'll do, I'm going to protect you!"

Anzu's chin dropped as she heard these words come out of Jounouchi's mouth. Ushio stepped onto Anzu's hand and he cracked as many bones as he could. She let out a huge cry of pain before it became too much for her and Anzu fainted.

Yugi opened his eyes at the sound of Anzu's cry, shortly followed by Jounouchi's whimper of pain. He watched Ushio make Jounouchi cough up blood before Jounouchi fell to the ground. This was it; Yugi was most likely going to die right here and now. There was no way he could fight off Ushio and he already make it clear that he wasn't going to join Ushio in his crimes.

He closed his eyes and waited for the worst…


	5. The Darkest Wish

But it never came. Instead Yugi heard a click and looked up to find Ushio starring madly at him. In Ushio's hand was a knife and it was huge! Yugi grabbed his stomach and pictured how painful that knife would be, if it pierced even one part of his body.

"Yugi," Ushio laughed, "You're standing up for these bullies. That's either really brave or really stupid, but I guess we're just going to have to figure that out the hard way!"

Yugi whimpered as the deranged man began playing with the knife. Ushio smiled as he brought the knife to Yugi's lips.

Yugi closed his eyes as the damp ground began to soak into his clothing. He dropped his head into the dirt and lay getting ready to feel death. He braced himself for the worst and it was taking extremely long. The cold wind whistled in Yugi's ear and sent a horrible chill into his stomach. If Yugi wasn't so scared and paralysed, he might have thrown up.

Ushio began to chuckle, "You're a coward."

Yugi growled quietly not daring to make any noise loud enough for Ushio to hear. He didn't want to suffer, Yugi wanted a quick end. If Ushio was mad, he might take longer to kill Yugi… or at least seriously injure him.

Suddenly Yugi felt as though giant tweezers had just latched to both sides of his upper body. Yugi couldn't feel any weight, but there was defiantly something on his back. Two hands grabbed Yugi's shoulders and gently gave a little push towards the Millennium Puzzle.

"Any last wishes, Yugi," Ushio queried.

Yugi made a feeble attempt to nod his head. He reached for his puzzle with his right hand, for the final piece was carefully tucked away in his left. "Please," Yugi begged, "I just want to finish my puzzle… I've been working for eight years on it…" Yugi crawled forward with the weightless thing still on his back.

"I see, you wish to complete your life long goal," Ushio replied with no care in his voice at all. "Looks like your life project will be the last thing you ever do, how fitting!"

"Yugi," Atem called playfully. Yugi tilted his head from one side to each other as Atem's words began to take over his mind. His face looked spaced out yet in tune with Atem's voice. Yugi listened, "You have to complete the Millennium Puzzle Yugi, then you and I will be together again. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"It is," Yugi replied in an airy voice.

"Yes, it is," Atem smirked.

"Someone who can protect me…" Yugi muttered. Yugi's eyes went blank and his thoughts were filled with nothing but obedience. He reached forward and placed the final piece halfway into the puzzle. With the last bit of strength he had left, Yugi tapped the last piece with his index finger and it fell into place.

Atem closed his eyes and smiled. The eye on the Millennium Puzzle glowed and surrounded him and Yugi with gold light and a feeling of darkness. Yugi screamed, Atem laughed, the whole yard disappeared and was replaced with shadows. The school was gone and the only things in sight were the Millennium Puzzle, a terrified Ushio, a paralyzed Yugi and a finally freed Atem.

Ushio began walking backwards away from Atem. He stared at him with the greatest fear shown that day. "Ther- the- the- there's two Y-Yugi's," he stuttered. "Am I go-oing insane?"

"What gives," Yugi cried, "Where are all my friends."

"They don't matter," Atem informed Yugi. He stood up, walked to Yugi's left and then kneeled down onto one knee. He placed his hand on Yugi's back and starred down at the small child.

"_They don't… matter,"_ Yugi echoed questioningly. He slowly climbed to his hands and knees.

Atem began rubbing his hand up and down Yugi's back. "No," he chuckled, "_They _don't."

"What the hell is going on," Ushio shouted. Yugi's fear was nearly gone, until Ushio's previous words entered his mind, his voice paralysing Yugi once more. Atem glared at Ushio with blood coloured eyes. Ushio's heart began beating faster than ever. It was as though he had just run a three hour marathon with no breaks.

"You're scaring my precious Yugi," Atem growled as he got to his feet.

"Yeah," Ushio said teasingly, but fear was clearly written all over his face. "Yugi's a wimp. He's scared of his own shadow!"

"That's where you're wrong Ushio," Atem objected. Yugi turned to look at Atem, his fear leaving him once more. "You see Ushio, I am Yugi's shadow!"

Yugi turned his head back to face the ground. He stared down at the shadows beneath him with interest. They danced around his hands and his knees, they even seemed to be whispering something to Yugi. He closed his eyes to listen to the voices, but jerked his eyes open once a cold chain appeared around his neck.

"It's time aibou, time to make your wish," Atem informed.

"But I already made my wish," Yugi claimed as he got to his feet. He spread his hands down the chain and onto the Millennium Puzzle, he didn't know where the chain had come from, but Yugi liked it. He turned to look at Atem and he gave him a loving smile, "I wished for you."

"Oh please," Ushio groaned. Atem raised his hand to Ushio and, with a flick of his middle and index finger shadows erupted out from the ground. They surrounded Ushio in darkness. He reappeared moments later with a burn mark on his head in the shape of a third eye. Ushio toppled over backwards, his soul ripped to pieces, and he hit the ground with a hard _thud_.

Yugi nearly screamed, but Atem silenced him. Atem placed his right hand where Yugi's neck and face met, his other reaching around Yugi's side in order to grab his back. Atem pulled Yugi into his firm grip and there was no getting out. Yugi's eyes were wide while Atem's had thinned causing him to look quite sneaky. Yugi grabbed Atem's jacket just at the top of his arm in an attempt not to scream.

"Remember aibou," Atem's devious voice sounded, "this is what you wished for."

Atem could feel Yugi's fear, his shock and his love that Atem had returned. He cowered in a corner of his mind like a frightened animal, weakly trying to push Atem away. But Yugi couldn't because he loved the darkness too much.

Atem tilted his head slightly to the right. Both eyes closed as Atem brought his face so close to Yugi's that their lips were just barely touching. Atem remained this close with his lips teasingly millimetres away from Yugi's.

Yugi's heart was Atem's. He smiled, feeling the blood of Yugi's body rush through its veins. Atem gave a dark smile… it felt good to be alive again and it felt good to be alive… with Yugi.

"Atem," Yugi addressed, breaking the long silence. Atem didn't approve of the sound, _his_ Yugi was to be seen and not heard. Yugi could hear this command as Atem thought it and, with fear, Yugi obeyed. The terrifying teasing finally stopped as Atem removed his hand from Yugi's back and placed it on the back of Yugi's head. With a quick shove, Atem used his hand to shove Yugi's head forward.

Yugi was paralysed in Atem's arms, but he wasn't scared anymore. Yugi didn't bother to fight back because he knew it was pointless. Yugi felt the chills of shadows enter his mind and attach to his soul. Yugi was happy because, for once, he knew that this wasn't a dream. Yugi knew that Atem was really there.

**Isn't that sweet..? Lol. I guess it's up to my readers (THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD) to choose if this chappie is good or not.**

**Next chappie or two will be up next Tues.**

**Until then, have a good one! -DG**

**PS: You guys are the BEST!**


	6. MY Aibou

Yugi walked down the streets with the Millennium Puzzle clutched in his hands. He solved it yesterday at school just after Ushio bullied him and just before Atem claimed him. This caused Yugi to stop walking smile for a few seconds. He was able to remember everything that happened, the most important part being that it was all real.

"Hey Yugi," Jounouchi shouted noticing that his friend had stopped paying attention.

"Huh… Wha-" Yugi exclaimed. The puzzle fell out of his hands, the chain caught it, and Yugi looked up to Jounouchi.

"There's a television van parked by our school," Jounouchi informed. Yugi ran to catch up with Jounouchi so that they were side by side again. Yugi looked at the closed school gates to his right and sure enough there was a white van parked beside them.

Yugi cheered, "Maybe there's a famous idol coming to the school!"

"Oh yeah, that must be it Yugi," Jounouchi replied.

Yugi ran over to the van and looked through its window. "Aww," Yugi moaned, "I can't see anything! I think it's a one way window."

There was indeed someone inside and, although Yugi couldn't see him, he saw Yugi. "Look at that wimp," he proclaimed. "This boy is such a small weakling! He's the perfect victim for my next project."

"Oh… yeah, that kid defiantly looks bullied," a second man shouted from the back of the van. "You want me to follow him?"

The first man smiled, "Yes. See if he's going to the arcade, the other guy looks like a gamer type."

"The arcade, sir?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm almost positive that's where those two are going. Once they're at the arcade, get the little one alone and beat 'em up behind the building."

The second man chuckled, "My pleasure."

The first man unlocked the van as soon as Yugi and Jounouchi walked past the corner. The second man threw on sunglasses, a black leather jacket and combed his red-orange hair. He got out of the van with a smug grin. He walked around the corner and followed Yugi.

Yugi let out an exhausted sigh. He had now been walking for about fifteen minutes without any water. Once they finally reached the arcade, he asked Jounouchi if he wanted Yugi to go buy them drinks. Jounouchi refused Yugi's offer and said he would go get them himself. Yugi smiled as Jounouchi walked off to the drink machine.

"Hey you," a man cried.

Yugi turned around and starred at the man occupying the doorway. "Are you talking to me," Yugi asked quietly.

"Yeah," the man shouted. "My name's Fujita… and there's someone who wants to meet you out back."

Yugi swallowed, "Who is it?"

"It's a secret, but she's a celebrity," Fujita whispered.

Yugi's eyes opened wide and he smiled. 'Wow! There really is an idol,' Yugi thought happily. He started following Fujita, and then remembered Jounouchi. Yugi turned to look at the drink machines, but Jounouchi wasn't there. Had he left Yugi?

"What's the matter," Fujita asked.

"I was with my friend, but I can't see him," Yugi replied.

Fujita smiled, "Maybe he left you."

Yugi's excitement left his heart and it slowed down almost immediately. A sickening pain began to grow in Yugi's chest. He sighed disappointingly before returning his thoughts to the idol. "I'll go with you. I'm sure my friend just got tired and left."

"Yeah," Fujita smirked. He and Yugi left the arcade.

"What's the deal," Jounouchi shouted. Hands grasped his chest and pulled him into the bathroom. Jounouchi tried to break free when he suddenly noticed the mirror. The man wasn't wearing anything on his eyes, a big mistake. Jounouchi shook the drinks he had in his hand and they sprayed into the man's face. He let go of Jounouchi, tumbled over a toilet and smashed his head into a second one.

Jounouchi exited the bathroom and saw no one. This was bad. "Where's Yugi," he asked out loud. Jounouchi ran outside in search for his friend.

Yugi was trapped in the shadows of the arcade building. He was cornered by three thugs and one of them was Fujita. Yugi tried to scream, but was silenced by Fujita's fist colliding with the bottom of his chin. Yugi was sent into the building and the back of his head started bleeding.

"Moron," Fujita began. He grabbed Yugi by his collar, "There's no idol and there never was!"

One of the thugs walked forward and smacked the back of Yugi's head. The third thug kicked his back then Fujita punched Yugi's face. Yugi tumbled to the ground with pain spread all through his body. The camera man (also the man from earlier, in the van) stopped filming and walked out from behind the fake garbage bags.

"Well done," he congratulated.

"_Well done_," Jounouchi barked. He stomped over to Fujita and shoved him to the ground. "How about I show you what well done really is?"

"Go on and hit me, but the camera will catch it all on tape," the man replied. He looked over to the camera. 'It's not even recording,' he thought with a small snicker.

"Wha-" Jounouchi began as he looked over to the camera. There was a sudden pain in Jounouchi's stomach as the man kicked him.

"Jounouchi, no," Yugi shouted. He suddenly found the strength to move as he ran to catch his friend. Jounouchi landed in Yugi's arms and the blond looked alright, but the shock had knocked him unconscious.

Yugi was surrounded by shadow. The only thing he felt was fear and anger. Atem appeared by his side and whispered in his ear, "It's time Yugi."

Yugi jumped away and turned so he wasn't facing Atem. "So you can use me to hurt someone," he questioned angrily. "No-"

Atem disappeared from his spot and appeared in front of Yugi. He held Yugi shoulders tightly so that he couldn't move. "You don't have the power to say no," he shouted with a really angry glare. "Yugi, you've already made all the wrong choices if you wanted to say no."

Yugi's mouth dropped open as he began to gasp for air, he was panicking. His eyes were wide open with fear and his hands had turned sweaty and shaky. He tried to reply, but Yugi couldn't find the right words, nor was his voice able to make a sound.

Atem pulled Yugi's forehead to his chin. He placed his head in Yugi's hair and whispered, "I don't want to scare you aibou, but you've got to hold up your end of the contract. You've completed the Millennium Puzzle and now the strongest power in the world is at your command, but then again, you've got to be at mine."

Yugi stretched his arms around Atem's waist and held him closely, frightened. Yugi closed his eyes and felt tears begin to build up under his eye lids. He nuzzled his head against Atem's chest and replied, "I- I'm sorry A- Atem."

Atem smiled down at Yugi. 'Yugi is scared, he doesn't want to meet the same fate as Ushio did,' he thought. Atem spread his fingers through Yugi's hair and smiled, "I know you're sorry, aibou and I know you're scared of me. Though, there's nothing to be scared of. I will never hurt you Yugi, you should know that."

Yugi gave a weak nod against Atem's chest and Atem chuckled. "You're still scared," Atem noted. He wrapped his neck over Yugi's shoulder and rubbed Yugi's back.

The shadows began to disappear and their surroundings became clear to Atem. He was sitting with Jounouchi's head on his lap; Yugi had let him take control. Atem gently laid Jounouchi onto the ground and stood with his eyes closed. He took a couple steps forward and released his anger into the atmosphere. Clouds began to form in the sky and, just as the clouds came, so did the wind. It blew against Atem's jacket and gave him a scarier look.

"You're coming back for more," the man laughed, "Can't you take a hint. I'm stronger than you and I don't need you anymore! It's alright; your faces will be mosaicked out." The man now spoke directly to Atem, "But with that hair everyone will still recognize you as the weak child you are!"

Atem smirked as he watched the man turn, grab his camera and walk away. Atem weak? That director will live to regret those words. With a small chuckle, Atem faded into the shadows and he slowly disappeared.

"I'm going to get a lot of prophet from this," the man cheered as he walked to his car. He slowly opened his car door. As fast as his smile appeared on his face, it was wiped off. The boy from earlier, the bullied child was standing in the shadows just in front of the car.

He smirked, "You're the director of this bullying film, right?"

"How the hell- What are you doing here!"

"How the hell did you not notice me earlier," Atem replied casually. "Is that what you were going to ask yourself earlier?"

'This isn't the wimp that Fujita was beating up earlier,' the director noted. "Who are you? Are you that wimp's brother or something?"

Atem smiled, "No."

"Who are you?"

"Is it too hard for you to accept that I'm Yugi? Well, I'm more like his shadow."

Sweat poured down the director's terrorized face. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Atem questioning and curiously. "Shadow," he repeated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

A third eye began to glow on Atem's forehead. The director began to back up into his car door. It slammed on his jacket and he was trapped. His arms pulled at the handle on the door. He shouted in fear and demanded that Atem stayed back, but Atem never listened. He kept his hands in his pockets and smirked at the director's fear.

Then the director turned his vision away from Atem, which was a mistake.

"Let me make myself clear," Atem began. Yugi appeared in his spirit form beside him. Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and gently squeezed it. Then Atem glared at the director and growled "You and your friends don't come near **_my_** Yugi again!"

The glowing eye on Atem's forehead disappeared then reappeared on the director's head. It burned into his forehead and caused his vision to change to mosaics. His whole body twitched as he cried, "Stop it! Stop it! What so you want from me?"

Atem ignored the director's cries, pointed his free hand at the director and shouted, "If you come near **_my_** aibou... If you do, that mosaic illusion will change to nightmares you never even thought were possible. Your illusions will never stop!"

Atem turned to walk away, but stopped because Yugi wasn't moving. He starred at the screaming director with sorrow, what had he unleashed by completing the Millennium Puzzle? He felt Atem gently tug against Yugi's arm, and Yugi obediently followed his master further into the darkness.


	7. Yugi's Masters

**Alright you guys… this is where the dark Puzzleshipping begins to pick up! Brace yourselves because this chappie is gonna surprise ya!**

Yugi gave a weak yawn. Saturday was… insane and Sunday went by really fast. It was most likely because Yugi slept most of Sunday.

He stretched his back and got out of bed. Yugi wandered over to his closet and grabbed his school jacket, a button-up grey shirt, a pair of leather pants and grey socks. Yugi walked to his bathroom and started to heat up the water. He prepared a towel then closed and locked the door.

Yugi let out another long yawn then took off his pajamas so the he was now standing in his boxers. He starred into the mirror at his small and bony body. Everyone else would hate having Yugi's body, but Yugi didn't mind it.

'It isn't what's on the outside,' Yugi thought, 'it's what's on the inside that counts.'

"Heya Yugi," Atem greeted which caused Yugi to jump. Yugi turned away from the mirror and faced Atem with a smile. "Am I interrupting something aibou," Atem asked eyeing the boxers.

Yugi's eyes widened.

He grabbed a towel and frantically wrapped it around his boxers. Atem began laughing at Yugi's embarrassment. "Am I," he asked again.

Yugi shook his head no, "I'm… just… just taking a sh-shower." Yugi gave a small, reassuring smile. He slid his boxers off from under his towel then started to get in the shower.

Atem smiled again, "Yugi, do you always take showers with a towel on?"

What was Atem implying, that Yugi remove the towel and be naked in front of him?

Yugi froze in embarrassment, his foot a couple inches off the ground. Do you have any idea how strange it is to take a shower when someone is watching, let alone someone that you can't say 'no' or 'get out' to, someone that lived inside you?

Atem moved to Yugi and stroked his bangs gently behind his ear. "Yugi," he sang with a little chuckle, "you're me and I'm you… so there's nothing that you can really hide from me."

Yugi placed his hands on Atem's bare, firm stomach, they both stood in towels, and he sighed. "You're saying that we're the same, but that's not true! You're way stronger than me, Atem," Yugi observed. He then looked down at the floor, "You're taller, smarter, faster and overall better than me. And you don't have scrawny little limbs like me. You're… perfect."

"Thank you, Yugi, but you see that is why I am here," Atem replied. Yugi looked a little confused. Atem brought him closer so that their chests were touching. Yugi's frozen skin was pressed against Atem's comforting heat. Atem slowly placed his cheek against Yugi's and whispered, "I'm here so I can protect you."

Yugi gave a quick and short smile. He turned towards the shower and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that this was all normal. He stepped into the shower, closed the curtains and finally removed his towel.

* * *

Yugi felt wide awake as he waited at the bus stop. He was sitting on the bench with a smile and soon Anzu joined him. He giggled at Anzu's jokes, even if they weren't funny, and he rocked back and forth on the bench shyly.

"Hey Yugi," a girl greeted. She sat down next to Yugi and began cuddling with Yugi's arm.

"Uh… hi," Yugi replied completely shocked. He tried to squeeze his arm out of the girl's arms, but she had an iron grip.

Anzu's blood boiled. She sat up and peered over Yugi with a killing glare. Then Anzu shouted, "Why don't you take your hands off of Yugi! We don't even know you!"

"Humph, you know my sister Rebecca Hopkins, but you don't know me," the girl whined. She tightened her grip on Yugi even more causing his arm to turn blue and go numb.

"Oh," Yugi muttered, "If she's your sister, then you must be Oriana Hopkins."

"Yeah, Yugi-poo you do remember!"

"Help… me…" Yugi gasped in Anzu's direction.

"You heard him," Anzu snarled at Oriana, "Let go!"

Oriana made a huge pout and threw her arms in the air. She marched towards Anzu, glared at her then shouted in her face, "You're just jealous 'cause Yugi likes me!"

Anzu glared back at Oriana and stared right into her hazel eyes. The wind picked up and blew Oriana's short, pink hair just as wildly as Anzu's brown hair. They glared at each other for some time before Anzu shouted back, "Maybe you should just ask Yugi who he likes more! No one would ever like you!"

Yugi was embarrassed again, "Anzu… please don't bring me into this…" The two girls glared at Yugi, looking for an answer. Yugi swallowed and replied quietly, "A- An- Anzu…"

Oriana threw her hands on her hips. "You're lying," she declared with watery eyes. Oriana ran away, her steps clearly heard as she stomped them hard against the ground.

Anzu grabbed Yugi's hand and marched in the opposite direction. "Come one Yugi," she ordered, "We're walking to school!"

"O- Okay!" Yugi squeaked.

Once Yugi and Anzu reached the school, Anzu went her separate way to her first class and Yugi slowly went his way. He was just in time to be stopped by the worst singer in the world, Souzouji. He stuffed ten tickets in Yugi's face and told him, "If they aren't sold by the end of the day… let's just say you'll never see or hear again!" With that said, Souzouji walked away.

"I am NOT going to let him treat you like that," Atem growled.

Yugi turned to his shadow, "Please do not interfere, Atem! You'll-"

"I'll what..? _**Hurt**_him," Atem questioned. He soon began laughing, "That's what Souzouji will get if he bullies you like that!"

Yugi's face became twisted with sorrow. He took in a deep sigh, closed his eyes and focused on removing every ounce of resistance towards Atem. Instead Yugi replaced his resistance with his hatred for Souzouji and he found this task was extremely easy.

"Good aibou," Atem praised shortly and quickly. Yugi felt his pride grow and a strange feeling had entered his stomach. He'd never had this feeling the other two times Atem had taken control. Yugi felt, and it was really odd, like he wanted the darkness to consume him.

Atem turned down the hall that Souzouji had walked down. He stomped down the hall, but his footsteps made no sound as he gracefully marched past many doors.

"Yugi," a weak voice called. Atem almost forgot to stop; once he did he turned to face Hanaski. "Y- Y- Yu- Yugi, w- would you like to buy one of th- these tickets?"

Atem and Yugi's eyes opened wide. Sweat poured down Yugi's transparent face and his mouth dropped open. Atem swallowed hard and asked, "Was it Souzouji who gave those to you?"

Hanaski gave a weak nod while his glasses started to fall down his nose. Atem fixed them, not caring if he pushed the glasses too hard or not, then he held out his hand. "Give me all the tickets you have, I'm not going to let Souzouji's actions go unchecked!"

"I…" Hanaski gasped. He looked speechless, "Thank you Yugi."

"It's fine," Atem replied with a slight coldness in his voice. Atem continued his path down the hallway to find Souzouji. Yugi was even more confused than ever, was Atem caring for Hanaski or was he just taking the tickets as an object that will make Souzouji annoyed? Either way, only one person was going to have a bad time and that was probably going to be Souzouji.

"You looking for me," Souzouji chuckled as he saw Atem walk by.

Atem turned to look in Souzouji's direction and then he smirked, "I might be."

"Fine, I don't know why you're pretending to act all brave… But no matter, I guess you just really wanted to hear my singing!" Before Atem could react, Souzouji removed his headphones from his head and placed them on Atem's. The music was horrible; no it was just the singing. It rang through Atem's head and it was so loud! Souzouji yanked the wire on the headphones attached Atem's head and pulled him into the closet. He then began laughing, "Have you had enough already? We're just starting!"

"Atem are you alright," Yugi cried. He ran over to his partner who lay in pain on the floor. Yugi gently grabbed Atem's head and took off the headphones. He placed Atem's head onto his lap and watched as a sticky, red substance fell out of Atem's ears. It was blood.

"Please wake up," Yugi sobbed. Tears fell from his face and landed on Atem's forehead. The Millennium Puzzle felt Yugi's pain and it glowed viciously. The closet door disappeared and so did all of the shelves as shadows came to destroy the light.

"Wha- wha- what the," Souzouji stuttered. He starred at the two boys lying on the floor. There were two Yugi's? How was that possible? "Is this how you had a second personality..? What the hell are you doing Yugi?"

"You hurt Atem," Yugi growled, "You shouldn't have done that!"

Yugi turned to look at Souzouji. A third eye burned on Yugi's forehead. Yugi was glaring at Souzouji and the third eye seemed to be glaring into Souzouji's soul. In Yugi's eyes were pain, anger and evil. One could have described him as looking… possessed.

Yugi growled with rage and fury. He threw the headphones against the floor and they shattered into several pieces.

Many shadows grew from Yugi's anger and spread themselves around him. They crawled at Yugi's knees, his hand and his feet. All of them attached to the one who summoned them. Soon, the shadows around Yugi stretched across the floor and over to Souzouji. They took the form of dozens of monsters and each opened their mouths wide to reveal several fangs. In one huge motion, they bit down into Souzouji's shadow. They crawled up his arms and legs leaving scratches and tarred skin everywhere.

"Go… to hell," Yugi growled while sobbing at the same time.

Atem felt the rush of dark energy and immediately opened his eyes. He spread his arms wide and latched onto Yugi while taken control of the young boy once again. Atem smiled darkly at the evil scene in front of him. He watched Souzouji cry into the endless dark… pain was all he felt.

Yugi however, was now down on his knees with Atem holding him from behind. Yugi starred fearfully at his hands wondering what the hell he'd just done. This power at his command was way too dark and evil. He was terrified, petrified at the most. If he could do that just by getting upset, what else was Yugi able to do? What if he lost control to the darkness inside himself again?

Atem stopped watching the blood bath and sat up forcing Yugi to sit on his lap. He then rolled Yugi onto his back and gave him no time to react. Atem pinned Yugi down against the floor by grabbing his wrists and he sat on Yugi's legs. He starred into Yugi's deep, amethyst eyes. With a kiss on Yugi's forehead he whispered, "That was excellent my aibou."

"R- Really," Yugi questioned. His fear over himself faded to nothing. Yugi starred back at Atem wanting his master to give him a second praise.

"Yes," Atem replied very quickly. He moved away from the smaller boy's forehead and kissed Yugi on the lips, forcing Yugi to stay in the darkness with him, giving Yugi no other choice.

Atem lifted his head from Yugi's and also removed one of his hands from the smaller boy's wrist. He used this hand to stroke Yugi's hair and then he smiled down at him. Yugi's heart was beating fast, what Atem did was inescapable and unexpected. Yugi's eyes glittered, even in the darkness. Somewhere in Yugi's emotions he longed to kiss Atem again… but then Yugi suddenly become tired.

Yugi yawned and closed his eyes. His head fell to the right and he immediately fell asleep. Atem let go of Yugi's other wrist, no longer seeing the need to pin Yugi down if he was asleep. Atem slowly lifted his right knee into the air then purposely toppled over onto his left. This allowed Yugi the freedom to curl into a ball and fall asleep.

Atem used the Millennium Puzzle to remove the Shadow Realm from the closet. Suddenly Yugi started jerking his head from side to side. His expression was an irritated one… one that looked as though he was being stabbed in the stomach with a stick. Atem watched Yugi jerk his head back and forth several times. Yugi scratched his nails against the tiled floor looking for something that would get rid of the pain crawling into his mind.

Atem smirked widely. He cuffed his hands around the Millennium Puzzle and watched the darkness crawl from its eye. It spread around the closet and made everything disappear just like before, only this time it seemed darker. The cold body of Souzouji disappeared as the darkness took him out of Atem's sight.

"Is this better aibou," Atem asked with a devious smile. He leaned down to Yugi's face and examined the sweet, peaceful look on it. Yugi nodded vaguely. "Ahh… so I was right," Atem acknowledged. He lifted Yugi's head up off the ground then replaced it down on his arm.

"Sleep well aibou," Atem whispered in Yugi's ear. "The darkness will protect and comfort you."


	8. When 'Great' Minds Think Alike Part 1

…**do brace yourselves. :D**

The next day at school had gone by very fast. Yugi finished his science test easily and decided to use his lunch to study for his math test the following period. Yugi sat at his desk and shook his head. He couldn't figure out what ¼ plus 3/7 times 5/8 then divided by 16/20 was.

Atem watched Yugi work from the desk beside. He knew the answers to this problem, but wasn't sure if Yugi would want his help or not. Atem finally shrugged it off with a roll of his eyes and said, "Three over seven times five over eight is fifteen over fifty six."

Yugi wrote this down while Atem continued, "Fifteen over fifty six divided by sixteen over twenty is three hundred over eight hundred and ninety six. You can bring those numbers down to seventy five over two hundred and twenty four."

Atem waited in silence for a few minutes. The only sound was Yugi's pencil hitting the paper and forming words. After Yugi had reached the point that Atem had stopped at, Atem finished it, "Change one over four to fifty six over two hundred and twenty four. Then you add seventy five over two hundred and twenty four to fifty over two hundred and twenty four to get one hundred and twenty five over two hundred and twenty four."

Yugi finished writing then turned to look up at Atem, "How did you do that?"

"It's really easy," Atem replied. He chuckled at Yugi's yeah-right expression and then ruffled Yugi's hair, "Don't worry. Just like how you're learning how to use the Millennium Puzzle's magic, you'll learn many other things. That includes how to solve math problems and puzzles really quickly."

Yugi nodded then stuffed his math into his desk. He had twenty minutes of spare time left, and Yugi would gladly use that time to learn from Atem, but then Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu came running through the door.

"Come Yugi," Jounouchi shouted, "You've just got to come!"

"Jounouchi's going to get his fortune told," Honda explained.

"Oh," Yugi replied quietly, "I would love to come, but I'm studying…"

Atem chuckled.

"Yugi you've got to come too," Anzu shouted, "Kokurano said that Jounouchi had to come and find you in order for him to get his fortune told!"

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to look at Atem. _'Here we go again,' Yugi thought, 'it starts out safe, but something is bad going to end up happening to me or my friends. Then you're going to step up and take control.'_

_Atem nodded, which made Yugi jump._

'_You heard me?'_

'_Yeah, Yugi you're using our mind link. It's like telepathy allowing you and me to talk to one and other,' Atem explained._

_Yugi smiled, 'really that's… cool.'_

'_Yes, but aibou, going back to what you said before, do you not want me interfere?'_

_Yugi looked down to the floor, 'No, it's not that. It's just, whenever one of my days start out normal or happy, something or someone always ruins it. Then that person gets hurt or that thing gets destroyed.'_

_Atem placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. He looked into Yugi's eyes and replied, 'All those people that have been hurt… It was necessary. Ushio was going to cut your delicate skin and Souzouji would have tortured you so badly that you never would have heard again. Even that criminal… he would have broken your heart.'_

'_I...' Yugi began. He closed his eyes then changed his protest to something more suitable for his true feelings, 'I don't want you to leave, but I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me…'_

'_I understand, but even if I don't do anything, the Millennium Puzzle won't let you get hurt. This is just the way things are,' Atem replied._

_Yugi sighed then slowly nodded._

It was then that Yugi realised whenever him and Atem talked or communicated using the 'mind link' his body would collapse. Yugi opened his eyes and lightly shook his head.

"Hey, Yugi are you okay," Honda shouted. Yugi's blurred vision disappeared as things became clear once more.

Yugi nodded and got up off the floor. "I'm fine, now let's go see Kokurano."

"Yeah," Jounouchi cried with delight.

* * *

"Oriana," Kokurano cheered happily, "Is Yugi Muto and his friend on the way?"

"Yes," she replied while trying to catch her breath, "Yugi took the bait. Now Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi and Yugi are coming!"

"Very good, just as I predicted, when Yugi's friends come through that door they are as good as dead! Anzu shall be mine and Yugi will belong to you, Oriana."

Oriana smiled widely, "Thank you!"

"No Oriana, _thank you_!"

Honda and Anzu were the first two through the door. Oriana had already hidden herself in the small crowd of girls protecting Kokurano and now she was waiting for her target. Finally, Yugi entered the room after Jounouchi.

"Oh, you've arrived Jounouchi," Kokurano exclaimed, "And you've brought Yugi!" Kokurano smiled, closed his eyes and moved his hands around in front of him, "Some of you think that I am a fake, but I am no ordinary fortune teller. You must be thinking of the ones who read your palms and use crystal balls! I don't use statistics to make predictions, I can see the future!"

'_Is that possible,' Yugi asked Atem, 'Can he really see the future?'_

'_No, this is all fake Yugi. There are only two people in this school that could have the potential ability to see the future. That's you and Anzu.'_

'_Anzu,' Yugi questioned._

'_Yes… she can't right now, but Anzu does have the potential ability needed to see the future.'_

Yugi returned his attention to Kokurano and watched him 'see' Jounouchi's future. "Hmm… there will be a blinding light causing a horrible tragedy, do be careful Jounouchi."

"I knew it! Just more bad luck," Jounouchi hollered. As he did, a loose light bulb fell from the ceiling causing Jounouchi to jump out of the way. He landed on Honda and the two boys fell into a vase.

"Wow," Anzu gasped. She walked over to Kokurano, "I'm still not convinced that this stuff is all true, but who knows? Can you predict my future too?"

"Sure thing…" Kokurano took Anzu's hand and began gently rubbing it. This action, this one little Kokurano to Anzu flirt caused Yugi to burn red hot. "I see… I see… Soon a wonderful man will reveal himself to you in this very school! You will surrender your body and soul to him!"

'The wonderful man, could Kokurano be talking about my rescuer from the restaurant… it might even be the same person who saved me and my friends from Ushio…' Anzu thought dreamily.

Kokurano began chuckling quietly to himself. 'Soon Anzu,' he thought, 'Soon you will be mine!'

Kokurano then turned his head over to Yugi, "And you Yugi Muto will have the same fate as Anzu! A girl will capture your heart and soul, and you will surrender yourself to her! I see that if you don't… a terrible fate will be cast apon your family and everyone you hold dear! There will be calamity and destruction!"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't think so… I think this is a scam. You might have psychic powers… but you probably don't. I guess I'm just skeptical."

"You may doubt my power now Yugi… but once your prophecy comes true you will see that my power holds no lies!"

"I've seen tricks like this before… for example your trick with Jounouchi is something that anyone could have done. You just need to examine to room for anything that might look like it's about to fall or you could have had that light bulb hanging loosely in the first place," Yugi explained.

"That's it," Kokurano exclaimed. "Get them, get them now!"

The door slammed, Anzu screamed, Jounouchi and Honda fell to the ground and a frying pan collided with the back of Yugi's head.

Jounouchi and Honda were stuffed into a closet, Anzu had been knocked unconscious with chloroform and Yugi was out cold with a huge bump on the back of his head. His Millennium Puzzle had been knocked off from around his neck and was too far away for Atem to reach Yugi.

**I'm pretty sure that you guys have noticed by now that Anzu and Yugi have made references to 'Burger World.' That chapter got all messed up so it had to be deleted... but if you guys watch Season Zero or read the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga, it'll make more sense.**


	9. When 'Great' Minds Think Alike Part 2

The last thing Yugi could remember was a flash of red as someone hit him with an actual frying pan! The pain spread through Yugi's head as he fell to the ground. He was dragged away by a pink blur before he fell unconscious.

Yugi groaned as he started to feel a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He weakly opened his eyes but with a blurred vision he could only see someone sitting next to him.

"How are you feeling Yugi? Was the hit to the head too hard?"

Yugi groaned and blinked his eyes trying to push the blur away. He forced himself to speak, but it only came out as a cough, "A- Atem?"

"No Yugi, it's me," the pink blur replied. She then reached out to stroke Yugi's bangs, brushing them away from his face. "I don't even know who Atem is."

Yugi turned his head slightly and tried to move, but his hands were tied to a… a bed? Yugi started panicking, "O-Oriana…? Wha- what are you doing?"

She placed a small finger on Yugi's soft lips, "Be quiet Yugi. I know you like me more than Anzu and Rebecca… but just in case…" Oriana gestured to Yugi's tied arms and legs.

Yugi began trying to squeeze his hands out of the ropes and wires, but he only cut himself. Yugi kicked and screamed until his eyes fell onto something that nearly stopped his heart, a broken chain, specifically the chain that was supposed to be attached to his Millennium Puzzle.

"Where's my puzzle," Yugi cried.

"Oh this," Oriana questioned as she held up Yugi's puzzle. Yugi let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the Millennium Puzzle was still in one piece. Yugi watched Oriana through Yugi's puzzle into the garbage and said, "You don't need that anymore. You only need me."

"You're wrong," Yugi muttered, "I need Atem, I need that puzzle!"

Oriana traced her hand down Yugi's nose, "Fine. You can have the puzzle back whenever I'm done with you… so basically don't expect to ever get your puzzle back!"

Yugi pulled against the ropes and wires again, but it was still no use! Yugi looked around the room he was in, recognizing it as Oriana's Yugi began to fear the worst.

Oriana looked away from the garbage can and turned to look back at Yugi. She started to unbutton his shirt so Yugi's chest was bare. She looked down at the thin chest before resting her head on it. Oriana closed her eyes with a peaceful hum. She remained like that for a few moments before turning her head and placing kisses on Yugi's skin. Yugi gave a small twitch at each touch to his body and tried desperately to pull his hands free.

Oriana leaned down to kiss Yugi's lips, but Yugi simply turned his head away. Oriana blinked but she still smiled. "I know that it'll be hard to get used to, but you'll learn to fall for me."

It was then that something triggered itself inside of Yugi. He realised that for the past five days Atem had been doing the exact same thing to Yugi that Oriana was doing. The ropes holding Yugi to the bed were like Atem's arms pinning him to the floor. Oriana telling Yugi that he would learn to fall for her was just like Atem saying that Yugi was going to surrender to the darkness. The only difference was the strong, dark feeling… the looking, the love, and the longing for more that Atem brought him. The feeling from Oriana was disturbing.

"What are you thinking," Oriana asked.

"Oriana… this is wrong…" Yugi squeaked.

Oriana ignored Yugi's words and placed her cheek on Yugi's so her warm breath spread across Yugi's ear. Yugi shivered at the strange feeling, he fought to keep Oriana away, but in this position she was in made her stronger than him.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore, "SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Oriana smacked Yugi across the face. She glared sadly ten screamed, "If I can't have you then no one can!" Oriana cuffed her hands around Yugi's neck and pushed down hard. Yugi's face started to turn pale, then blue. He couldn't breathe and he soon lost his vision to his tears of pain.

"What the hell are you doing," Rebecca shouted as she opened the door.

"Don't come any closer Rebecca or I'll kill you after I kill him," Oriana growled.

Yugi regained his vision at the pronouncement of Rebecca's name. With the last strength he had, Yugi pointed his hand to the garbage can and breathed the word, "puzzle."

Rebecca turned to look at the garbage can.

_**Bring me to him…**_

Rebecca stared blankly at the can. She took a step forward and became enveloped in a trance. Her eyes turned a pale yellow as she took another step. Rebecca made her way to garbage can. She grabbed the Millennium Puzzle by the loop at the top, and then she threw the puzzle directly at Yugi's hand.

"No," Oriana fumed. She caught the puzzle before it reached Yugi's hand. "You don't deserve this!"

_**No one shall keep me from him!**_

The Millennium Puzzle suddenly burned hot and caused the skin on Oriana's fingers to melt and peel. The puzzle fell onto Yugi's bare chest and lit up the room in a luminous gold. Yugi tilted his head up and screamed in pain as so much power flooded into his body at once. He felt the familiar tug of a chain on his neck as the Millennium Puzzle regrew its bond with the boy. Then finally, the wonderful, dark feeling of Atem taking control.

"Get off me," Atem growled at Oriana. He easily ripped the wires and rope in half as he sat up. When Oriana didn't move, Atem shoved her off and she crashed against the floor. Atem then turned to Rebecca with a small smile, "Thank you Rebecca."

"You're… welcome?" Rebecca replied, shocked at Yugi's sudden transformation.

Atem nodded and held the Millennium Puzzle in his strong hands. Rebecca blinked as she re-examined Yugi, his arms had gone from scrawny and bony to thick with muscle. Rebecca was more confused than ever and only snapped out of her state when she realised that Atem had buttoned up his shirt and left.

"Alright Yugi, are you ready to teach Kokurano a very important lesson," Atem asked as he stomped lightly out of Oriana's house.

"Yeah," Yugi replied. He grabbed Atem's hand and they both burst into a run down the street. They reached the school within ten minutes and practically kicked down the door.

"Alright Kokurano," Atem growled, "come out and show your lying, cowardly face!"

"You're here?" Kokurano exclaimed. Atem turned to his right where the voice had come from and glared at what he saw. Anzu lay unconscious on the floor while Kokurano was standing up by her head. "No matter, I'll deal with you then Anzu will be mine!"

"Don't count on it," Atem hissed.

"Yugi, you've got a bit of a temper-"

"If you really were physic, you'd be able to tell without looking that I wasn't Yugi! It looks as though your predictions and your powers are all false!"

"Why you little-"

"We're going to play a Shadow Game," Atem interrupted with a red-eyed glare.

Anzu cracked her eyes open. 'It's him,' she thought, 'That voice is belongs to the one who saved me yesterday… he's… here…' Anzu's strength collapsed as she fell asleep again.

"A game," Kokurano questioned.

"Yes, and we're going to use this," Atem continued while pulling out Kokurano's bottle of chloroform. Kokurano began to panic. He reached for the bottle he had hid in his pocket, but it wasn't there! "You're not the only sneaky on here… Anyways, on with the game! I'm going to place this bottle onto six sheets of paper and we'll each take a turn pulling out a sheet of paper from under the bottle. Whoever loses will be knocked unconscious and the winner takes Anzu."

"Fine," Kokurano agreed. Atem set up the game and he started the first round. Atem took the sheet of paper straight out from under the bottle with ease. Kokurano took out the second sheet and there was still no shattered bottle.

"Here's where things get tough," Atem shouted, "the real games begins here!"

Atem pulled another sheet out from under the bottle. It came close to the edge and just barely stayed on. Now Kokurano was left with one paper actually touching the bottle. He could take on of the loose sheets, then Atem would take the second and Kokurano would lose on the second turn, or he could pull the attached paper and risk it right now.

"Hey, you're a physic right," Atem smirked questioningly, "Then you should be able to move the bottle without touching it."

"Of course!" Kokurano exclaimed. He starred at the bottle for a few minutes then shouted with joy as he saw it fly into the air; Atem however, saw that the bottle was still there. Then Kokurano pulled on the paper and was soon hit with a huge cloud of chloroform. Kokurano fell backwards as several tricks and plans fell out of his cloak.

"I knew he was faking straight from the start," Yugi informed.

Atem rubbed Yugi's head and pulled him into a hug, "I knew you did aibou. Kokurano is not going to wake until morning, and when he does it'll be too late. Everyone will know about his 'physic abilities.'"

Atem then walked over to Anzu and lifted her off the ground. He carried her in his arms and followed Yugi as he gladly directed Atem to Anzu's house. Atem already knew the way, but he wasn't going to spoil Yugi's good mood.

Anzu forced her eyes open to look at her third time savoir. She couldn't make out his face, but Anzu could see that he was hurt. Around the mysterious man's arms were burnt and bloody circles, probably from rope or wire.


	10. Carnival Game Part 1

Anzu walked into the classroom that evening with a huge smile on her face. Students all around the classroom were chatting away with one and another discussing the usual topics like last night's television show or the coolest sport news. There were others, however, talking about the real reason as to why they had all stayed after school that Wednesday.

"Alright, does anyone have any ideas," Anzu shouted from the chalk board. Almost immediately after Anzu had asked, hands all around the room went up.

"How about you," Anzu said, pointing to a chubby kid with thick glasses.

"How 'bout an arcade," He asked.

Anzu smiled, "We all love to play games, but it has to be something in our budget."

She then turned to Yugi, but he wasn't there… just Yugi's body was. Yugi's mind was wandering around in his soul room having a chat with Atem.

"_We're killing people," Yugi cried._

"_It's necessary to protect you," Atem replied while half growling. "If anything happened to you Yugi, anything at all, I would never forgive myself for letting you get hurt!"_

_Yugi nodded, "I know, but…"_

"_But what," Atem questioned as he grabbed Yugi's hand, "Say what is on your mind, aibou."_

"_How many people are going to get hurt," Yugi shouted. He jumped away from Atem, turned so he didn't have to look at him and fell to pout on the floor. "How many people are going to die or get hurt for me? So far there hasn't been a single day that you haven't-"_

_Atem dropped to the ground so that he was beside Yugi, also silencing him in the process. He turned Yugi around so that their faces were mere inches from each other's. Yugi closed his eyes with fear. He worried that, if he saw his protector's face, Yugi would lose this battle immediately._

"_Aibou," Atem began, "Do you really want me to leave you alone and defenceless. I can see it in your eyes everyday… I fear losing you just as you fear me leaving."_

"_No, I don't-"_

"_Don't lie to yourself," Atem interrupted. He pulled Yugi to his feet and Atem held him in his arms. "Tell the truth Yugi."_

_Yugi blink slowly and tried to swallow past the lump that had built up inside of his throat. When Yugi spoke next, it was with fear, "You're r- right… Plea- Please don't be mad at m- me."_

_Atem placed his chin just above Yugi's head. He rested his own head on Yugi's and stared off into the shadows with a wicked-evil smile. He gently rubbed Yugi's back and replied, "I'm not mad Yugi. I could never be mad with you."_

"Yugi are you in there," Jounouchi cried as he gently shoved Yugi's head.

Yugi cracked open his eyes. As soon as the light entered through his eyes lids, Yugi jumped up and rubbed his eyes frantically. "Huh… wha-?"

"Hey Yugi," Anzu giggled, "We've all given an idea for our festival booth! Do you have any other ideas?"

Yugi blushed in embarrassment while he thought. Once he had an idea, it blurted out of his mouth before he was able to even realise that it did. "A Carnival Game," he shouted joyfully.

Soon the entire class was nodding in agreement and shouting, "That's a great idea!" This caused Yugi to blush even more.

"Alright, it's a Carnival Game then," Anzu informed. She wrote the idea down onto the board then smiled at Yugi with delight. Her smile soon disappeared as she watched Yugi's wrists slide forward out from under his jacket. All around his wrist in a perfect circle was burnt, cut and red. 'It was Yugi,' she gasped, 'Yugi saved me?'

"Nice choice," Atem whispered. Yugi's face turned red as Atem's voice sent chills up Yugi's back.

"Thank you," Yugi whispered back before returning his attention to the classroom.

"Alright everyone, take the rest of the day to think of Carnival Game ideas and let me know by then end of the day," Anzu ordered nicely. Everyone got up chatting and smiling and exited to class room. Well, everyone except for Yugi and Anzu.

"I'm so glad that today is Thursday," Yugi said with a long yawn.

"Why's that Yugi," Anzu asked. She walked over to the desk beside Yugi and sat down. "You seem really tired lately… are you getting enough sleep?"

Yugi raised his arms in the air and stretched his back. He smiled up at Anzu and replied, "I go to bed the same time every night Anzu… I think it's just all the studying we had to do this week."

"And it might also be that you're really excited," Anzu added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've completed the Millennium Puzzle, you were taking by Oriana and there's the Festival this week. All your excitement could be causing your body to work twice as hard and you could just be really tired because of that," Anzu informed.

"Oh," Was all that Yugi replied. He wrapped his hands around the Millennium Puzzle while his lips formed a straight line. "Umm… yeah, that could be it."

Anzu got down onto her knees so she could catch Yugi's eye. "Are you sure you're okay," she questioned.

Yugi nodded, "I've never felt better. I'm just really tired Anzu."

"Okay, do you want to go home and get some sleep? I'll walk you to the infirmary," Anzu suggested.

Yugi nodded as he felt another wave of tiredness wash over him. Atem grabbed Yugi under his arms, just as he started to fall, and helped him walk. Yugi smiled tiredly up at Atem before forcing himself to walk further down the hallway.

"Hey, what's that," Yugi questioned. He jumped up and ran over to the boy's washroom.

"What is it Yugi," Anzu asked.

"It's Horotoni," Yugi whispered, "Hanaski's cousin."

"I didn't know that Hanaski had a cousin."

"He does, but Hanaski doesn't talk to a lot of people so most of the school doesn't know about Horotoni," Yugi responded.

"What's going on," Anzu questioned.

Yugi gasped, "He's paying Tiogi! I think Tiogi is forcing Horotoni to pay him!"

Horotoni quickly trotted out of the bathroom and ran right into Anzu and Yugi. He looked at them with shock and quickly shouted, "Don't tell anyone!"

"We won't," Anzu promised.

"I don't want anyone to worry… Please don't tell anyone!"

Yugi backed up from Horotoni and replied quickly, "We won't! We won't!"

With that, Horotoni ran away. Yugi fell from exhaustion again and Anzu caught his arm. Atem grabbed Yugi under his arms again and helped Yugi the rest of the way down the hall. Once there, Atem helped Yugi onto the bed and gently laid him down. Yugi's eyes fell closed and he began to shiver from nightmares and lack of comfort.

Atem sat down beside Yugi, who could feel Atem sitting next to him. Yugi reached over and grabbed Atem's hand. He immediately stopped shaking and found comfort from the darkness' slightest touch.

Anzu turned her head over to look at Yugi. She sighed and bit her bottom lip in thought. 'Yugi,' she gaped inside of her head, 'What's going on with you? If you really are the person who saved me… then Jounouchi's story would be correct. He told me that you killed that criminal and you did it with some kind of magic. What has happened to you?'


	11. Carnival Game Part 2

Then next day, after school, Yugi had arrived after sleeping the entire day at home. He felt bad for sleeping the entire day and not being able to help his fellow classmates. Since he was at home alone, because his grandfather wasn't supposed to come back until Sunday, Yugi decided he would go out and meet Anzu at the festival grounds.

"Oi, Yugi," Jounouchi called once he noticed Yugi's arrival, "Can you help me with this?"

"Sure," Yugi replied joyfully. He ran over and helped Jounouchi carry a giant, paper-Mache head over to the rest of its body. They placed it on top with care and smiled at the final outcome. "What game is this," Yugi asked.

"Human Pop-up Pirate," Jounouchi replied. "The body is filled with foam so that it's like a protective suit. The person who plays Blue Beard will wear the suit so that when they're ejected and they fall to the ground it won't hurt."

"That's a great idea Jounouchi," Yugi exclaimed.

"Thanks," Jounouchi said happily. "Oh, Anzu is looking for you Yuug. She should be just over there."

"Thank you Jounouchi," Yugi thanked before running off. He ran past two other games, Hit the Bottles and Target Practice, before he found Anzu.

She greeted Yugi with a smile and handed him a couple of streamers. "Come with me Yugi, we get to do the fun part, decorating!"

"Okay," Yugi exclaimed happily. He followed Anzu around placing a couple of streamers where he thought it should go. Yugi stopped walking once he realized that he had been boxed in. "What's going on?"

Anzu giggled, "It's alright Yugi. We're not trapped see?" She pointed to a curved archway, "It's just a little wall that we are putting up."

Yugi ran over to the archway and examined the luxurious sign above it saying, "Carnival Games." He smiled and handed a blue streamer to one of his classmates. That classmate climbed the ladder and placed the streamer onto the sign.

"This looks great," Anzu gasped with a huge smile. 'Everyone is working together to build this. Our class has got to the best in the whole school.'

"Anzu," Jounouchi shouted, "I've finished the barrel!"

"Cool," Yugi cried. He ran back over to the barrel and examined it up, down, left, right and center. "It looked perfect!"

"Yeah, and it'll look even better once you're inside it Jounouchi," Anzu declared.

"What?"

"Yeah," Yugi giggled, "The mask and the suit fits you perfectly!"

"What?" Jounouchi shouted again.

"It's decided then, you're Blue Beard," Anzu informed.

"Don't screw around you guys!" Jounouchi threatened. This only caused Yugi and Anzu to laugh harder.

"Hmm…" a man named Inogashira said as he observed the Carnival Game. "It appears that someone has taken our spot!"

Anzu got down onto one knee and fixed the white leg warmer she was wearing. Anzu switched legs and fixed the other one before noticing that she was being glared at. Anzu got up, dusted off her knees and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Inogashira replied rudely, "You can tell me why the hell you're in our festival spot?"

Anzu crossed her arms and glared fearlessly up at Inogashira, "I registered our class for this spot yesterday. So this isn't your spot!"

"You're joking! Every year for the past three years, class D has used this spot for our festival event!"

"Like I said, we've already marked it! We registered for this spot fair and square," Anzu growled. Atem smiled admirably at Anzu from beside Yugi. She wasn't going to give into these bullies easy.

"Fair and square," Inogashira chuckled, "Listen closely! Every year we come to this spot to cook on our grill. It's a tradition! Now, take this stupid "Carnival Game" trash somewhere else!"

Anzu glared straight into Inogashira's eyes and simply growled, "No."

"Hey you," Jounouchi shouted, "Beat it!" He ran forward at Inogashira, but only ended up getting kicked in the gut by another man. Jounouchi fought as hard as he could, but he got knocked out after taking down three guys.

"That guy was annoying," one of the students in Inogashira's class muttered.

"Go," Inogashira ordered, "Destroy that damn Carnival Game!"

"Stop," Yugi cried. He ran towards the Carnival Games and leaped in front of the older students. "Everyone worked really hard on this! You can't destroy it!"

The men holding the grill just started laughing. They ran forward and rammed the iron grill right into Yugi's forehead. Yugi was sent flying through the air. He crashed through the Carnival Game's wall and lay on the other side all scratched and bloody.

"Yugi," Anzu screamed. Nobody could find the will to move after witnessing such a disastrous event. They were all paralyzed with fear and anger.

Yugi's eyes jerked open. He sat up in a hospital bed where Anzu was waiting to greet him. "You're awake," Anzu asked with a smile.

"Anzu! What about the carnival game," Yugi questioned.

Anzu stood up with a sigh and walked over to the door. "It'll have to wait until next year," she replied with a fake smile. Anzu turned away from Yugi and froze at the door. Yugi watched carefully as a small sparkle of water fell off of Anzu's cheek.

'She's crying,' Yugi gasped.

"Yugi," Anzu whispered once she heard Yugi's cry.

Yugi furiously grabbed the bed sheets. He knuckles turned white with rage. He could feel it, all of it… the rage that everyone had, the evil in their hearts that wanted Inogashira to suffer. Yugi felt it burn into his heart and the Millennium Puzzle lit up.

"Yugi, we'll just have to wait," Anzu replied with a sob. She turned around to face Yugi, but he was gone and the window was wide open.

"So you're the one who was hospitalized earlier today and now you've called me out in the middle of the night… that takes guts kid! Why did you call me here," Inogashira said with a mad expression. He glared at the boy hiding in the shadows impatiently.

Atem stepped forward and glared back at Inogashira with a devious look in his eyes. "You have hurt Yugi and Anzu… So now you're my opponent."

"I'm not playing a game with a cry baby-"

"Don't you dare insult Yugi," Atem growled. "If you have any courage, you'll stay here and play a Shadow Game with me… but if all you have is your 'pride' then take your grill and leave!"

"Fine, I'll play your game!"

"Good," Atem smirked. Yugi appeared beside him and watched carefully. Atem continued to glare at Inogashira as he explained how to play, "The rules are simple, you must knock the ice away from your side of the grill. There is an explosive hidden in the ice and if it touches the grill on your side, then you lose the game and your life! …the winner keeps this part of the festival."

Inogashira watched in shock as the festival grounds were replaced with darkness. He stood in front of the giant, iron grill and it was boiling hot. Atem placed the ice down onto the grill and it began melting rapidly. Atem shot it at Inogashira with a small, baseball bat like stick. Inogashira then realised he was holding one similar to Atem and used his to return the ice back at his opponent.

Atem just barely returned the ice over to Inogashira's side. He felt the vibrations spread up his arms and he almost lost the stick to the darkness.

"What happened," Yugi asked.

Atem rotated his wrist a couple times before replying, "Inogashira's strength is larger than mine. He nearly knocked my bat out of my hand."

Yugi shook his head. "No way," he cried. "I've been with you for exactly a week and if there's one thing that I've noticed it's how strong you are! Atem, I don't think that there's a person on this planet that could be stronger."

Atem closed his eyes and smiled, "Thank you aibou."

He listened for the ice puck and once he was sure of its location, Atem swung his arm. The ice was sent flying back at Inogashira, but he still returned it.

"Gah, it's moving too fast!"

"You can do it," Yugi cheered.

Atem watched the ice come back. The ice had melted so much that the explosive Atem had hidden inside it was almost touching the grill. He took a deep breath and hit the ice back to Inogashira's side.

"My strength is superior! There's no way you can win," Inogashira exclaimed as he hit the ice once again.

"I'm not letting you get hurt," Yugi shouted. He forced Atem out of control and lifted his hand into the air. He was about to swing weakly when suddenly Atem's grip stopped him.

"Don't waste your energy protecting me," Atem ordered. Yugi was startled as he turned to look at the ground. Yugi's stomach became twisted and his emotions matched those of a dog who was just punished by his master for doing something wrong.

Atem lifted Yugi's head and turned it over to the grill. Yugi expected to feel the pain of the ice colliding with his forehead. That would be his punishment for shoving Atem away. Instead Yugi saw fire where Inogashira used to be standing.

"His 'strength' cracked the ice and set the explosive off. We won," Atem informed. He walked over to the burnt and crying body of Inogashira. Atem spoke with a beautifully evil smile, "When you trespass onto the territory of my Yugi's heart… in the end you will be burned."


	12. Possesive Darkness

**Super Puzzleshipping in this chappie! Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

**(No Lemon though so no need to be too scared ****young**** Puzzleshipping lovers!)**

Yugi opened his eyes with annoyance. He sat up, turned to Atem and asked, "What time is it?"

"The same as the last time you asked me," Atem replied. His chuckle quickly fading as his annoyance appeared. In a very dark tone he barked the order, "Go back to bed!"

"Okay," Yugi sighed. He turned onto his side and pulled the covers over his head, attempting to reach some level of darkness. Atem's chuckle returned as he began laughing even harder. Yugi threw the covers off, sat up and glared at him. "What is_ so_ funny," he questioned.

Atem stopped laughing and began smiling. He looked down at Yugi and explained, "Tonight you told me to leave you alone. You claimed that I was the reason you were unable to sleep at night. You also said that's why you were always so tired."

"So?"

"_So? _Just look at yourself Yugi! You're freezing cold, a nervous wreck and you can't even fall asleep…"

Yugi crossed his arm and turned away, "Of course I can fall asleep!"

"Okay," Atem said while raising his arms. He closed his eyes with a smile. "I guess I'll just go," he decided.

Yugi jumped and turned around. "No, don't," He cried. Yugi then sighed, now realising how Atem had tricked him. Atem smiled evilly down at Yugi with affectionate warmth in his eyes.

Atem slowly lowered himself onto the bed. He starred at Yugi for a while before whispering, "You don't need to sound like you don't want me… aibou, don't lie to yourself."

Yugi grabbed the Millennium Puzzle and brought it up so that it lay in between him and Atem. He then starred down at it with a sigh. "I… don't want to," Yugi said weakly as he began to shove the puzzle away.

"You're lying again," Atem observed. He grabbed Yugi's hand and stopped him from pushing the puzzle away. "Look past all your doubt and focus on what you're really thinking… I can tell what you really want just by looking into your eyes. The darkness makes you feel strong and protected. It makes you feel welcomed, loved and appreciated."

Yugi's stomach tied itself in a knot. He sighed as reality washed over him, Atem was indeed right. Yugi couldn't tell him… that would be too dangerous. What if Yugi ended hurting his friends? One small, wrong move could be the end of everything.

Atem, however, felt extremely confident. Just as he knew what day Yugi was going to unlock the Millennium Puzzle's power, also unleashing Atem, he also knew that Yugi would fully surrender to it tonight.

"Come now, Yugi," Atem said in the darkest, most trustworthy voice Yugi had ever heard. "It's time that you spoke your mind or I will read it instead."

"I… don't want the shadows to control me-"

"So _that's_ what bugs you," Atem announced which slightly startled Yugi. Atem lay down on the bed and looked at Yugi in the eyes. He whispered, "Yugi when you completed the Millennium Puzzle and made your wish that was your contract. I control you, you and I control the darkness and no harm ever touches you again."

"I don't-"

"I know you don't understand right now and I know you don't get it, but as long as your fear gets the best of your choices then the shadows _will_ be able to control you," Atem finished in an authoritative tone.

Yugi's innocence… and fear shone on his face. Yugi closed his eyes in order to receive less light. He felt the presence of Atem as he moved closer to Yugi. Atem stroked the side of Yugi's face causing Yugi's heart to burn with a strange craving. Once Atem stopped, the fire grew uncontrollably. Yugi forced himself to stay still and he covered his eyes with his arm. Yugi wanted to beg for more, he wanted to plead with all his heart, but Yugi didn't want to lose his pointless argument.

"I know how badly you want it Yugi…" Atem's cold voice hummed.

Yugi's heart burned as his will to resist the darkness melted away. He reached for the Millennium Puzzle's chain as if he was an alcoholic reaching for pure alcohol. Without a thought of backing down, Yugi pulled it over his head and rested against the cool metal.

"That's good," Atem praised. He slid his fingers down the side of Yugi's face. Yugi's heart beat loudly in his chest. It burned even more as he felt Atem's warm fingers slide down to his throat. All Yugi's anger, all his fear and all his pain faded from his body.

Yugi couldn't hold back the fire inside of him anymore. He shut his eyes tighter as tears began to pour down his face. "Please," Yugi begged in the most hushed voice he could muster, "Please don't ever leave my side. You are right Atem, you're absolutely right! I can barely breathe, let alone sleep without you! Don't go, don't ever go! You relax me, you're my savior, my protector and… my… my master…"

Yugi shuddered at the words that had come out of his own mouth. Master was the word that _he _used, right?

Atem's eyes open wide at Yugi's word. _Master_ is what he called him. Yugi reached for Atem with an exhausted arm wanting his touch, wanting his praise. Atem grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled so that the force made Yugi lay on top of him. Atem traced his fingers down Yugi's back creating a sensation of pins and needles that spread throughout the smaller's body.

"Finally," Atem said with a dark and tired tone, "the truth comes forth."

"MmmHmm…" Yugi agreed with a moan of exhaustion.

"Remember this night," Atem ordered, "remember those words that you said and what I'm telling you now. We will always be together. You my young aibou and I your _master _shall never be separated by any force on this planet."

"Yes, Atem…" Yugi whispered. With this confirmation Atem closed his eyes.

"Good aibou," Atem praised. The smile that was on Atem's lips was so evil that there was no other way to describe it other than evil itself. After all, his entire plan was coming true. Now Yugi was treating Atem just the way he wanted him to. He was looking for permission from Atem and also looking for approval.

"A- Atem?" Yugi spoke with fear.

"Yes my aibou," Atem responded with a glimmer of evil in his reopened eyes, "Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I… want… t- t- to," Yugi stuttered. He couldn't say it.

Atem chuckled at Yugi's struggle. Then to reply, he whispered inside of Yugi's ear, "Yugi, you have to tell me what you want, otherwise I don't know."

"I w- want to kn- know what you wa- want," he finally spoke.

'Yugi wants to know what I want,' Atem thought questioningly. He then gave a weak chuckle, 'He wants _me_ to be pleased and in return Yugi wishes for praise.'

Atem spread his hands across Yugi's back again. This caused Yugi to twitch impatiently with ears open wide waiting for the answer.

"Alright Yugi, you want to know what I really want?"

Yugi nodded.

"Then you must listen closely from this day on," Atem whispered. "You understand what this means right Yugi? Should I tell you to leave, you leave. Should I tell you to run and leave all others behind, you must do so. What I want is you."

There was no response from Yugi. Atem became concerned and he sat up taking Yugi with him. Yugi looked up at Atem with a questioning look as if he was asking, 'Why did you move?'

"I thought you had fallen asleep," Atem informed.

Yugi shook his head no. He sighed then melted into Atem's arms. His eyes collapsed close as his head fell to Atem's heart. "Atem, don't let go," Yugi requested, "Never let go."

"I'd never even think of it," Atem replied.

Yugi raised his hands to the back of Atem's head. He gently grabbed his hair and pulled him down closer, but he stopped to wait for Atem to 'Give the Go' and say it's okay.

"You're becoming dependant," Atem noted, "This is very good my aibou."

Yugi felt as though his heart had been set on fire. His pride was set so high because he was making his master, the darkness, Atem happy.

Atem could feel Yugi's emotions through the darkness and through the Millennium Puzzle. He saw and felt how much Yugi enjoyed this praise and it was only a small one. Atem wrapped his neck around Yugi's so he could praise Yugi with a kiss on the cheek. This made Yugi's pride go rocketing high and it also made Atem very pleased.

'Yes Yugi,' Atem thought darkly, 'you indeed long for praise.'

Yugi's lust grew uncontrollably. He couldn't take just sitting with Atem anymore, he wanted a kiss… he wanted to be held in the darkness… he wanted _more_. Yugi stood up on the bed and looked towards its end. He tried to clear his thoughts and he tried to make a plan, but wasn't able to. Atem sat at Yugi's feet with no shock, just worry.

"You know that I will do anything just to hear you," Yugi began in a mutter, "but I'm having a hard time thinking that it's my own intentions Atem! I've never even came close to think about Anzu like this and she's been my crush since grade one."

"Of course it's your own intentions Yugi," Atem convinced. "When the Millennium Puzzle was complete, you- the _real _you was awoken from inside. Aibou, whether you choose to admit it or not, you have the greatest lust in the world… and it's for the darkness."

Yugi turned around to face Atem. Instead of a simple look he received a surprising kiss on the lips. Atem placed his hands at the top of Yugi's button up pajama top. Yugi's arms went out beside him which allowed Atem easy access to remove Yugi's shirt. As soon as Atem's finger lightly touched the center of Yugi's chest, darkness spread throughout Yugi right down to the last toe.

Yugi's legs gave way causing him to fall and break the kiss as he did. Atem gripped under Yugi's bear arms and he pulled the younger up close. With Yugi's obedience, Atem placed his arm under Yugi's thigh and his other arm he spread across Yugi's back, just under his shoulders. Yugi's legs wrapped themselves around Atem's waist as Yugi looked for any other place that his skin could touch Atem's.

"Your time is now aibou," Atem declared, "Take the darkness into your soul. Don't let it go, just as I will never let you go."

Yugi tried to scream, but all that came was a gasp for air. His fingers dug into Atem's back as he attempted to relieve himself of the sudden pain. Reacting to Yugi's fit, the Millennium Puzzle let out a burst of pure dark magic. Yugi's room vanished and Atem and Yugi were left hovering in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Can you feel it," Atem asked lovingly. Yugi nodded tiredly. He could feel it… _but what was it?_ It felt as though millions of needles had spread themselves into every inch of Yugi's skin. Then there was a feeling of injection. Millions of needles were injecting oceans of… something into Yugi's very consciousness.

Yugi could sense movement. He could feel Atem's lips lightly touching his. They were less than millimetres away from touching. Yugi didn't freeze, but he didn't burn either. The feeling he had received was something entirely new. The room was spinning without moving. Yugi's stomach flipped and dizziness spread just like the needles.

"Your darkness is growing Yugi. You're doing a wonderful job," Atem informed with an irresistible whisper.

"That's… good," Yugi asked with a hint of surprise in his voice that only trained ears would detect.

"Yes," Atem replied. He moved forward just slightly and ended Yugi's night with a passionate, lust filled kiss to his lips. Yugi responded with the same lust and longing. The needles on his back growing as Atem trailed his warm hands up towards Yugi's face.

Yugi felt his face in his pillow. His eyes cracked open to reveal his door, the bed and the floor. Yugi looked around his room without moving his head. He didn't dare move, for he was too frightened that what had just happened was a dream and, if he got up, the dream would disappear.

"I know what you're thinking," Atem whispered. His warm breath in Yugi's ear caused the boy to shiver slightly. "You think that was a dream? Well aibou, it was far from it."

Relief washed over Yugi as he attempted to sit up. He wanted to see his master's face and he wanted to hear his name from Atem.

"I can't move," Yugi exclaimed in a whisper that made him sound like he was hissing.

"No," Atem simply answered. His hand was now felt on Yugi's stomach as it slowly made its way up to his chest.

Yugi closed his eyes again and felt at ease lying under the protection of Atem. And that was quiet literally _under. _Atem lay partially on top of Yugi giving Yugi only enough room to breathe. There was no escape for the young, naive boy as Atem's grip grew stronger. The hand on Yugi's shoulder was tight and protectively flexed, just as the arm under Yugi's arm and around Yugi's chest was flexed to keep Yugi from moving.

Yugi could also feel the Millennium's Puzzle's cold chain. He could feel it dangling off of something that was above him, which meant that the chain was around Atem's neck too. However, Yugi wasn't frightened at all. Instead he was glad.

"_My _aibou," Atem breathed.

"Yes, I'm… y- yours." Yugi found himself agreeing.

Crimson eyes gleamed triumphantly.


	13. Duel Monsters

"There's one behind you," Atem shouted. Yugi spun around and pulled on the trigger of his laser gun as hard as he could.

Jounouchi jumped in shock as he grabbed the sensor Yugi hit. "How did you know I was there," he questioned.

Yugi smiled, "I have a Jounouchi detector!"

Suddenly Yugi's vest vibrated and his lights went out just like Jounouchi's. He turned around and came face to face with a giggling Miho. "But you don't have a Miho detector!"

Yugi giggled and took off his vest to lay it on his arm.

"Good shot Miho," Honda cheered.

"You think," Miho asked with a little squeal.

"Yeah, you and Anzu are the best at this game!"

Jounouchi pointed at Honda's unlighted vest. "Did Anzu get you again?"

Honda nodded and removed his vest. He kindly took Yugi's and brought it to the table. When Jounouchi tried to pass him his vest, Honda blocked it with his hand and said, "You can bring it to the table yourself."

Yugi laughed while Jounouchi pitched a fake fit.

"Aww," Anzu moaned as she walked into the kitchen. She placed her vest onto the table as well then slumped down into a chair. She looked over to Yugi and simply explained, "Your grandpa is really fast Yugi."

"I know," he exclaimed with a smile, "And he's home a day early!"

"You said that like twenty times," Jounouchi point out.

Anzu jumped off the chair and glared in Jounouchi's face. "What's wrong with being excited," she asked with a threatening tone.

Jounouchi looked ready to punch Anzu in the face, but instead he turned and shrugged. "I guess there's nothing wrong," he replied coolly.

Yugi smiled even wider, his friends were finally getting along!

"No," Sugoroku exclaimed. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Yugi and Atem all turned to look towards the cry. Miho stood with her tongue out, her fingers making the peace sign and her long, light blue hair blowing in the wind from the window.

"What happened," Yugi asked.

"I won," Miho said happily.

"I knew you would," Honda cried out cheerfully.

Anzu's lips formed a straight line as she muttered, "Yeah right."

"Lunch, soccer, and three rounds of Laser Tag," Yugi listed, "is there anything else you guys want to do?"

Sugoroku began to laugh as he examined all the kids thinking. "Don't strain yourselves too hard… How about we go downstairs, I'll show you what I brought back from America."

"That sounds good," Miho cheered. She happily ran to the stairs following Sugoroku. Yugi smiled and followed Miho, while Anzu followed him. Jounouchi and Honda shrugged at the other three excited friends and followed them down stairs as well.

"What is it," Yugi asked.

Sugoroku lifted a bag onto the checkout counter. He pulled out several boxes each of them wrapped in a different colour. Green was for Jounouchi, light purple for Anzu, pink for Miho, blue for Honda and black for Yugi.

"Open up the paper and the boxes," Sugoroku ordered with excitement.

Yugi sat onto the ground and tarred off one half of the paper. He pulled the other half off to reveal a box with the letters 'DM' on all sides. Yugi opened the box and revealed twenty small, glittering packs of cards.

"Do you like them," Sugoroku asked.

"Are they cards," Anzu questioned.

"Yeah! It's a game called Duel Monsters and it's very popular in America," Sugoroku answered.

Yugi smiled as he took out on small pack. "I think it'll be very popular in Japan too," he exclaimed. As Yugi tore open a package and touched the card, a shock of evil spread up his arm. For a moment he was frozen in a feeling of pins and needles. His body collapsed as Yugi disappeared to his soul room.

'_What was that,' Yugi asked._

'_I don't know,' Atem replied. 'It had something to do with those cards…'_

'_I know…'_

_Atem sighed and turned to Yugi with a worried look. 'It seems…' he started, 'that Duel Monsters is a resurrection of another old Shadow Game.'_

_Yugi's eyes opened wide. 'What,' he cried._

'_Yeah,' Atem replied simply, 'Back when we met in your dreams, in your closet were different clothes that you used to wear. To me that represented two things. One was that your personality was represented in your clothing and your clothing was also becoming dark. The other was your belts. Even though you never heard of what Duel Monsters was, all of your belt were able to hold your deck.'_

_Yugi blinked. He was terrified in his dreams, not once had he even noticed the details of his belts._

'_I have another question,' Yugi said slowly after thought about Atem's earlier words, 'You said that Duel Monsters was an old Shadow Game? How… was it… played?'_

'_Five Thousand years ago my counsel and I played this Shadow Game to judge a criminal's mind,' Atem answered, 'The person being judged would be deemed good or evil… if they were evil; it meant that a dark monster was corrupting their soul.'_

'_What happened to these monsters,' Yugi asked._

'_We summoned them in battle whenever Egypt was under attack. I was pharaoh over all of Egypt so there was a lot of land to protect,' Atem answered._

'_You were a pharaoh?'_

_Atem nodded._

'_Why didn't you tell me,' Yugi questioned, 'you didn't think that was something important that I might have want to know?'_

'_Sorry-'_

'_No,' Yugi interrupted, 'I'm sorry… Atem, I shouldn't be judging your actions.'_

_Atem walked over and hugged Yugi, 'Everything is okay.'_

'_I do have one more question, though…'_

'_Yes?'_

'_If people have monsters in them, good or bad… did you…? And do I?'_

_Atem loosened his hug so that Yugi could lean back and look him in the eyes. Atem rubbed Yugi's head and ruffled his hair. 'I don't know what monster lies within you, but I'm sure it's a very strong one… as for me… the Egyptian Gods.'_

'_The what-?'_

'_Egyptian Gods, aibou, they're the most feared monsters of all.'_

'_Well that's… big,' Yugi replied, 'how many are there?'_

'_Three.'_

'_Three?' Yugi questioned, 'You have three?'_

_Atem chuckled at Yugi's puzzled look. He rubbed Yugi's head again and added, 'Aibou, all that means is that my power is strong… and I'm sure you have more than one as well.'_

'_O-okay,' Yugi said quietly._

Yugi sat up on the store's floor. Anzu, Sugoroku and the others were leaning over him worriedly and they were absolutely silent.

"Yuug, you okay," Jounouchi asked, breaking the silence.

Yugi nodded his head, "I'm fine. Can I finish opening the packages now?"

"Sure thing Yugi," Sugoroku said with a bit of a laugh.

Yugi reached for the package that he had already began opening. Anzu, Miho, Jounouchi and Honda returned to their card packages too while Sugoroku began to clean up the shop.

Yugi stacked the ten cards to his side and opened up all the other cards before ever looking at what they were. He reached his final package when the strange, dark feeling hit him again. Atem caught Yugi before he fell onto the ground and before his friends had noticed.

"Again," Atem asked.

Yugi nodded and opened the final package. This time he examined the ten cards before placing them with the others. However, he had no idea if any of these cards were affecting him.

Yugi began to place the cards down with the others, when Atem's hand stopped him. "Take the first ten cards out from under your tower of cards. I have a feeling that you got the same card in both packages and that's what's giving you that dark pulse of energy."

Yugi obeyed and pulled out the bottom ten cards. The tower of cards fell over, but Yugi didn't really care as long as he was following Atem's orders.

"There," Atem declared as he pointed at two cards, "Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. They're identical."

"Are these-" Yugi began. He quickly lowered his voice once he realised that Honda and Miho had looked his way. "Are these the monsters that live in me?"

"I would think so," Atem replied.

"They're cool," Yugi whispered.

"What did you find Yugi," Sugoroku inquired. Yugi held up the two magicians with a smile. However, this simple action caused Sugoroku to almost jump for joy. He stared down at the two cards with a lot of excitement as he exclaimed, "Those two cards are one of the rarest pair to find on your first box! You must be extremely lucky Yugi!"

This caused Yugi and Atem to smile: what had happened was nothing to do with luck.

* * *

**Yugi's Deck: Mystical Elf, Winged Dragon-Guardian of the Fortress, Summoned Skull, Beaver Warrior, ****Dark Magician,****Dark Magician Girl****, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Curse of Dragon, Celtic Guardian, Mammoth Graveyard, Great White, Silver Fang, Giant Soldier of Stone, Sword of Dark Destruction, Book of Secret Arts, Dark Hole, Ancient Elf, Magical Ghost, Trap Hole, Two-Pronged Attack, De-Spell, Monster Reborn, Reinforcements, Change of Heart, The Stern Mystic, Wall of Illusion, Neo the Magic Swordsman, Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Sorcerer of the Doomed, Last Will, Soul Exchange, Card Destruction, Trap Master, Dragon Capture Jar, ****Yami****, Man-Eater Bug, Reverse Trap, Remove Trap, Castle Walls, Ultimate Offering**


	14. Sugoroku, meet the Complete Puzzle

**(Upstairs)**

Atem admired Yugi's deck. With his arms around Yugi and his head on Yugi's shoulder, Atem watched Yugi flip through all forty cards. Yugi read all the descriptions and after each one he paused to look up at Atem. Every time Atem nodded or took an interest in one of the cards Yugi would feel extremely happy. He felt as though praise from Atem was better than winning an Olympic metal.

Sugoroku listened to Yugi from outside the door. He loved it when his grandson was able to act like a child. Because Yugi, was indeed, a child at heart. Once Yugi was done, Sugoroku nodded with a smile, then turned and walked downstairs.

"That's a good deck," Atem complimented.

"R-really," Yugi asked shyly.

Atem gave Yugi a kiss and then nodded. "It's very good," he complimented again.

Yugi felt a little shock from Atem's kiss, but that didn't stop him from feeling amazed. Yugi felt his heart burn with a strange feeling… a loving, beautiful, dark feeling… He wanted more, but he couldn't just demand something from Atem… Yugi would be breaking his 'contract'.

"You've had a long day," Atem declared.

Yugi gave a weak shrug. "Yeah," he agreed, "but it's not over yet."

"That's right," Atem agreed. He eyed the puzzle that was sitting on Yugi's desk, "Your gra-"

"Our," Yugi corrected.

Atem smiled and picked Yugi up off the ground. He held him in a sort of cradle, just like a father would hold his five year old daughter. "Our," he corrected himself while pressing his nose against Yugi's, "Our grandfather hasn't gotten a chance to see the Millennium Puzzle complete yet."

Yugi thought back over the day… he wasn't wearing the Millennium Puzzle. His happy, childish expression turned puzzled. "How were you with me all day if I wasn't wearing the puzzle?"

Atem spread his hand through Yugi's hair and gave it a little shake. Yugi giggled slightly before his puzzled expression returned. "You should know," Atem replied, "I told you never to forget."

"Oh," Yugi said in realization, "You mean last night… when we were together?"

"Yeah," Atem simply agreed.

Yugi tucked his head into Atem's neck and rested it on his shoulder.

Atem gently set Yugi down and immediately Yugi ran to the Millennium Puzzle. He picked up the chain and put it around his neck. Yugi walked back to Atem, grabbed his hand and ran excitedly down the stairs.

As Atem followed Yugi down the stairs, he couldn't help but to notice one major thing… the way Yugi was acting. Ever since the Millennium Puzzle had enhanced Atem's connection with Yugi, it was like Yugi had become an absolute child. 'Maybe this is the way he always wants to act,' Atem thought, 'Yugi might only act happily towards Anzu and grandpa… and now me.'

"Grandpa, I want to show you something," Yugi exclaimed. Atem blinked his train of thought away then returned his attention over to his beloved.

"What is it Yugi," Sugoroku responded. He looked up from a shelf while holding a box… then he nearly dropped it. "You… you-!"

"I finished it," Yugi cheered. He lifted the Millennium Puzzle for his grandfather to see, but instead he received a hand to his forehead.

"Do you feel suddenly smarter or stronger?"

"Why?" Yugi replied questioningly.

"On the box the Millennium Puzzle was kept in it said: _To the one who completes me, thou shall inherit my dark wisdom and power._"

"Oh," Yugi gasped slightly. 'I wish I knew that before,' Yugi thought to himself. He squeezed Atem's hand a little tighter, but not with fear. His expression was hard to read.

"You okay my boy," Sugoroku asked.

This time Atem squeezed Yugi's hand. "_My_ boy," he growled jokingly and possessively. Yugi swallowed hard and did his best not to laugh.

"Yeah, I already said I'm fine," Yugi responded once he was sure he wouldn't crack with laughter if he opened his mouth.

"Alright, well, let me know if you feel any different in the future," Sugoroku parented, "Now, off to bed!"

"Aww… Okay," Yugi complained. He glanced at the clock, which said eleven, before he trotted up the stairs. Atem remained downstairs for a few seconds. He stared at Sugoroku with a suspicious glare.

'_Atem, where are you,' Yugi called._

Atem smiled… his aibou was calling for him, actually _calling_ for him and it felt good for Atem to hear Yugi say his name. Atem faded to shadows then reappeared beside Yugi. "Is something bothering you," Atem asked with concern.

"No," Yugi replied, slightly distracted. He buttoned up his pajama shirt then looked up at Atem, who was now wearing the same pajamas. "I just wanted to know where you were."

"That's it," Atem asked with his eyebrow raised. He walked over to Yugi and gently gave him a hug before vanishing into thin air.

"Atem," Yugi called in a whisper. "Where did you go?"

Just then Yugi's light went out and the only light came from under Yugi's door. One hand grabbed Yugi's mouth and the second grabbed his forehead. They both pulled his head deep into the dark as the final light under the door disappeared, taking Yugi's room with it.

"I'm here aibou," Atem said from behind Yugi. "Just relax…"

"Atem… y-you're scar-scaring m-me," Yugi stuttered after freeing his mouth do so.

Atem removed his hands from Yugi's head and slid one of them to Yugi's thighs. He wrapped the one arm around Yugi near his abdomen. Yugi recognized this darkness, this feeling Atem was giving him… it was the same as his dream. The way Atem spread his fingers against Yugi's body and wrapped his arm around it. Then the way Atem caused a dark feeling, just like pins and needles, that spread through Yugi's cheek as Atem covered Yugi's eyes.

"A-At-Atem… could you p-please…" Yugi tried to ask, but his voice kept fading away.

"Please what?"

"Call me what you used to… in my dream… if that's what you're trying to do," Yugi babbled. His quivering seemed to disappear once his statement had finally been fully developed and said. Yugi felt more relaxed as he took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Child of darkness," Atem whispered. Yugi relaxed even more as Atem's beautiful, cool voice reached his ears. "That's it my precious child, just relax. Forget about all the troubles in the world and just focus on my voice. To be truthful, there are no more troubles for you… I will always be here to keep the pain away."

Yugi felt all the darkness in his room, dance around on his skin. He felt the Millennium Puzzle's power coil around him and Atem. Yugi was safe lying there in the middle of the dark with Atem holding him in his arms. Yugi could never feel more secure then in that moment… but in just a second everything disappeared.

Atem and Yugi shoved open the bed room door. They ran through the hallway and down the stairs in search for their grandpa. For it was his cry for help that had just woken them from their dark sleep.


	15. The Strange Stranger

"Gra- Grandpa," Yugi called as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Stay back Yugi! Don't get hurt," Sugoroku's voice replied through the dark.

"Save your breath Sugoroku, the boy isn't going to stay back. He doesn't listen to you," a calm and rough voice replied. It must have been from a man somewhere in his late twenties. However the man was right, Yugi wasn't going to stay at the stairs while his grandpa was in trouble.

Yugi stumbled forward through the dark. He walked regularly until a strange feeling knocked Yugi off his feet. His gut folded over, his head spun and his entire body went numb with pain. As the shock disappeared and his realisation kicked in, Yugi realised that he had been kicked in his stomach.

Yugi felt another boot to the side of his head. He went sideways into the cashier counter and it felt as though his ribcage may have been broken. Yugi coughed in pain and felt his legs disappear. Yugi braced himself for another assault, but instead he was greeted with a feeling of warmth. Two arms cradled Yugi as he lay partly unconscious in them.

"Who's-" Yugi began before another cough of blood burst out of his mouth.

"Shh," was responded, "be still my child. You're tired and hurt."

Yugi's chest was lit like a glowing ember of emotion. His head fell back and it landed exactly by Atem's heart. Yugi listened to it beat while wishing that this moment wasn't so painful.

"Aibou," Atem called, "Are you still with me?"

"Yes m-my com-m-m-mand-der," Yugi replied shaking.

'Commander,' Atem questioned himself, 'Yugi called me _his commander_?'

"I know how angered you must feel Yugi," the attacker's voice sounded. "You must want revenge. Come to me or I'll have to find you!"

'I wish to draw out the Item's powers,' the man thought, 'and the only way that I can do this is to cause Yugi to be angered and hateful. It's a very poor thing to do, but Millennium Items only choose specific people, and if this boy indeed has one, then he is the one chosen to summon it's dark magic.'

"Leave my grandpa alone! You have me," Yugi screamed with whatever strength he could find.

Then there was silence.

'I cannot do that Yugi,' the man thought again, 'for your grandfather seems to be your weakness. What I do is indeed poor, and I hope that in time you will come to realise why I must do this.'

Sugoroku screamed in pain which caused Yugi to scream with fear. Words escaped him as he tried to figure out how he was going to solve this mess… how he would escaped with his grandpa… how was he going to solve this puzzle?

_That's it!_ Yugi grabbed his Millennium Puzzle and held it close to him. Atem smiled darkly as Yugi held it out for him to touch. Atem slid part of the chain around his neck which allowed him to fully control Yugi's actions while still protecting him. The he stood up, taking Yugi with him, and threw Yugi behind himself. This made the puzzle lay on Atem's chest while it and he made a barrier to protect Yugi further.

'_**Join us,' it commanded Yugi.**_

Yugi could hear the darkness' voices whispering again. Only this time it wasn't faint, it was perfect volume and irresistibly evil.

'_**Come with us,' the darkness whispered to him.**_

"What is this dark energy," The man shouted with an unsuspected fear in his voice.

'_**Lead us at your will,' it said in a dark tone. This is what made it even more irresistible to Yugi.**_

"I don't believe it," the intruder declared, "The darkness talks to you! It obeys you! What item did you find boy?"

"You will not come to my child and ask him questions," Atem growled. "You are intruding our mind and you have no reason to do so!"

"That voice-" the man chocked, "Then, there is no doubt about it. You have the Millennium Puzzle!"

"Indeed," Atem hissed, "and if that is enough information then you may leave!"

The darkness turned to shadows and the man's face was revealed in the little light. It was flat, calm and very plain. His eyes were a dull grey and his lips were naturally in a straight line. Just as he was visible, so were Atem and Yugi. Atem had his back to the wall and his hands were pressed against it. He glared at the stranger as it was revealed that in between Atem and the wall was a quivering Yugi.

"The rumours of the puzzle are true…" the man though out loud, "After five thousand years the Millennium Puzzle has found someone that lacks darkness and therefor can gain every ounce that's in the universe. Yugi has been chosen for a horrible task. He's just a boy!"

The man stepped closer as he tried to get a better look at Yugi. Atem pressed his back against Yugi in order to protect his image and further protect Yugi himself.

"I do not wish to harm him," the man insisted.

Atem glared so hard that it looked as though he was going to bite the stranger in front of him. He almost started growling like an animal.

"Step aside," the man ordered with less patience.

Atem never moved.

"Move," the man demanded.

"No," Atem declined. He pressed his heels against the wall. This caused Yugi's legs to be pressed against the wall from Atem's muscle.

The man finally returned Atem's glare. He shifted his weight to his other foot before looking in Atem's eyes with fury. "If you think that I am going to hurt the boy, think apon what you've been doing to him!"

"I'd never hurt-" Atem began his protest, only to be cut off by the man.

"You're leading him into darkness and once that road is done, he can never go back to the happiness that he once had! You are the one that's lying to Yugi the most! You are the one that's hurting him," the man declared.

Yugi's heart nearly stopped. His eyes began to water as the fear from the past two weeks had crawled back into his mind. Yugi shook where he stood, unable to move more than that, unable to make a sound and maybe even unable to breathe. He lost the ability to tell if he was even still alive.

*****"Chattel, don't listen!"

"He's not going to believe you," the man declared. Soon there was silence and then, "WHA- WHAT!"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's waist and held him closely. Yugi was scared more than Atem had ever seen anyone get. Atem grabbed Yugi's hands, now that they were in front of him, and gave the man a hellish smile. His eyes pierced the man's soul as they stared darkly and triumphantly across to him.

"My child listens to me," Atem annunciated.

"So I see… _your _child," the man asserted. He turned his back on Atem and began to walk to the door.

"You're leaving?"

"Indeed, remember this: My name is Shadi and I will return."

Shadi walked out. 'I am going to return,' Shadi declared to himself, 'I will be back to show you, Yugi just how wrong your choices are. And now I know your true weakness.'

Yugi remained with Atem for the rest of the night. He refused to let go in case Shadi came back. Even though Atem was worried for Yugi, he was glad that the young boy didn't want to leave him. They were also glad that Sugoroku had fallen asleep downstairs and that maybe Yugi could convince him what had happened was just a dream.

***Chattel:**

**Part of Speech: noun**

**Definition: property**

**Synonyms: belongings, capital, effects, gear, goods, slave, wares**


	16. Brace Yourself, It's Going To Hurt

**Domino High**

**10:15… 10:16**

**Gym Class**

**Yugi jumped as high as he could… wait, let me try that again…**

Yugi jumped as high as he could. The Soccer ball flying just mere centimetres above his goalie glove covered hands. Just as Yugi though he was going to miss the ball and let it in his net, a _friend_ helped him reach a little further and Yugi caught the ball. He landed on his knees with the ball held tightly in his hands. Yugi's team mates clapped widely at Yugi's awesome save while the opposing team starred with their chins dropped.

"Nice save Yugi," Jounouchi congratulated.

"Yeah," Honda agreed, even though he was on the other team.

Yugi smiled widely. This was the most happy he had felt at school in ages! Again with a little help from Atem, Yugi kicked the Soccer ball down the field to one of his team mates.

"…then Yugi jumped up and saved the shot! It was like he had been playing Soccer for his entire life," Jounouchi recalled as he explained what had happened to Miho and Anzu.

"Sounds really good," Miho cheered. Anzu nodded in agreement. However she looked a little distracted or she simply didn't care.

"Anzu," Yugi called to try and get the girl's attention. She still ignored Yugi and walked away.

Jounouchi watched her walk away with a really puzzled look. Honda said what was on Jounouchi's mind, "What's up with Mazaki?"

"Miho doesn't know," Miho shrugged while speaking in her usual third person.

"Muto Yugi, to the infirmary please, Muto Yugi to the infirmary," the announcements interrupted.

Jounouchi turned to Yugi and asked, "Why do you have to go there?"

Yugi shrugged. Then fear washed over him. "You don't think it has to do with my grandpa, do you," he whimpered.

"The guy was fine on Saturday," Jounouchi replied.

Honda nodded, "I'm sure it's not that."

Yugi nodded and told himself that it was alright, but he was still worried. Yugi gave a quick 'see-you-later' to his friends before walking to the infirmary.

Atem grabbed Yugi's hand and held it tight to comfort the younger. Yugi didn't show any indication that he had felt anything emotional from Atem's care, but they both knew that it really did make him feel better.

"This is it," Yugi sighed. He opened the infirmary doors and entered the room. However it was empty besides the furniture and Yugi himself.

"There's no one here," Jounouchi asked from the door, while also startling Yugi with his presence. With a small jump, Yugi nodded. That fact was obvious, but what he didn't know was why?

"Yugi, watch out," Atem cried. He attempted to stop a fist from hitting Yugi, but without the Shadow Realm, Atem was just air. He watched with fear as the fist swung through his hands and hit Yugi right across the forehead.

"Anzu," Jounouchi fumed, "The hell was that for?"

"Beat it," Anzu said coldly, "get it Yugi? I don't want to hear about your stupid, childish victories anymore!"

"Anzu," Miho and Honda screamed from outside of the door. Anzu left the room, shoving Miho aside as she exited, and went back to class. For some strange reason, Anzu's touch looked as though it triggered something inside of Miho. She left as well.

Yugi whimpered from the pain, but soon felt relieved as Atem rubbed the sore spot on Yugi's forehead. The pain disappeared where ever Atem had touched him and left such a desirable feeling. Jounouchi helped Yugi to his feet. Even though Atem would have preferred to be the one that lifted Yugi from the ground, he couldn't help but smile as someone else took the initiative to help.

"We'd better go to class," Jounouchi stated.

"Yeah, the bell rang about five minutes ago," Honda informed. They walked to the closest stairwell and started making their way up.

Suddenly a soccer ball bounced off the window in the middle of the stairwell. With perfect accuracy, it hit Yugi right in his stomach. This caused Yugi to cough blood at the ball's impact and fall backwards down the stairs. Honda and Jounouchi were too busy seeing if their friend was alright to notice the smirking Miho standing at the very top of the stairs.

"Something isn't right," Atem declared from Yugi's side. He moved back a bit so that Jounouchi's arm went through his leg and not his…

"Guys," Yugi said to catch the attention of his other two friends. He coughed violently before he was able to speak again, "Something isn't right. I don't think that Anzu and Miho are _really _here."

Honda flinched before his eyes went blank. He glared down at Yugi then shouted, "Miho is always in her right mind! Are you trying to call her stupid?"

"No," Yugi protested. Honda kicked Yugi's stomach before running off. Jounouchi followed Honda and left Yugi to bleed.

"Help," Yugi cried, hoping to catch the attention of a teacher that might be walking by.

"It's okay Yugi, its okay," Atem sung. "I'm here."

Yugi was lifted off of the ground and placed on Atem's lap. The comforting heat radiating off of Atem's body made Yugi want to fall asleep. Atem combed Yugi's hair with his fingers. He smiled darkly down at the cute, young teen.

"Such a pity that this afternoon was wasted on congratulating a failure," Jounouchi mocked with his eyes blank now too.

Yugi tried to sit up and defend himself, but a hand pressed firmly against his chest had stopped him.

"Rest now Yugi," Atem commanded, "then later you and I are going to destroy the force that hurt you." Atem mostly spoke to sooth Yugi's ears than to actually command Yugi to do anything.

Jounouchi and Honda laughed down at Yugi, before joining the girls and leaving the stairwell.

Atem glared up at the spot where the two offenders used to be standing. Surely they weren't in their right mind and Atem would have to set them straight, but for now his precious aibou was hurt. That had to be dealt with immediately. Atem rubbed Yugi's bruised arm and watched as the Millennium Puzzle lit up as Atem made contact with Yugi's skin. The power spread through Atem all the way to his fingers. As he gently rubbed Yugi's bruise, the power entered Yugi's body and sped up his healing process. The bruise had instantly vanished.

Atem then rubbed his fingers in a massage against Yugi's cut open leg. Just like the bruise on Yugi's forehead had disappeared, so did the long gash on his leg. Yugi felt the soothing massage and a strange burning of relief had entered his body where ever pain had used to be. As Yugi cracked his eyes open, he saw why. All of his cuts, bruises, gashes and other sore spots had all closed up and had all stopped throbbing.

"Does that feel better," Atem asked with little worry. After all, he knew exactly what Yugi would say.

"Yeah," Yugi whispered, "it does."

"Good," Atem replied with a kiss on Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled weakly as his muscles relaxed and he melted into Atem's arms. Atem supported Yugi's head with his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Yugi's body like a seat belt to prevent the weakened boy from falling onto the floor.

* * *

Yugi's eyes cracked open. He looked around the dim stairwell. The little light that came through the window was caused by the full moon shining in the sky.

"You're awake," Atem's dark and concerned voice broke the silence. The arms around Yugi's waist tightened as Atem's over protectiveness came into play. Yugi squeaked at the crushing pressure of Atem's muscular arms. How was it even possible for someone to have this much muscle?

"Y- Yeah," Yugi replied. He blinked and took another minute of silence to re-examine the stairwell. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight," was Atem's answer.

"What," Yugi questioned. "I've been here for twelve hours? Grandpa's probably worried sick and what about Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda and Miho?"

Atem lovingly played with Yugi's hair while gently whispering, "Shh."

Yugi closed his mouth and began breathing heavily through his nose. Sitting with Atem allowed Yugi to calm his heart beat and soon he was able to slow his breathing. Yugi turned around to face Atem. He placed one hand on his chest then looked pleadingly up to Atem. Yugi now waited and listened for anything. It was too silent in the stairwell.

"Yugi," Atem's voice cut through the silence. "Yugi… I don't know about your grandpa or your friends, but what we can do is leave this school."

Yugi nodded and stood up. He took Atem's hand to help him up and never wanted to let it go. Atem held out his other hand and reached for the chain dangling around Yugi's neck. Yugi removed the Millennium Puzzle from his neck and slid it down his arm. He moved it across their connected hands and eventually placed it around Atem's neck. Yugi felt his own limbs disappear as Atem took control over their body. It was a precaution. To Atem, this school was way too quiet, even if it was nearly twelve.

"Come Yugi," Atem said with a light tug on Yugi's hand, "we're going up."

Without question, Yugi followed Atem up the stairs. Their hands still joined, the Millennium Puzzle still on Atem's neck and the school still eerily quiet.

**Yeah, so the next few chapters are pretty random and not at all like the real thing. Umm... they will be pretty weird until I reach the all important: Chapter 19!**


	17. The Man is Revealed

"It's so quiet," Yugi whispered.

Atem nodded and his grip on Yugi's hand tightened. "Aibou," he questioned, "are you scared?"

Yugi was alarmed at Atem's question. Of course Yugi was scared, but it didn't have to be announced out loud!

"You are, aren't you," Atem questioned with a light chuckle.

"Just a little," Yugi answered sheepishly.

"You should be scared," Anzu declared as she stepped out of one of the classrooms. She held a mop in her hand and there was a wicked golden glow in her eyes.

Atem pulled against Yugi's hand and held him close to his chest. He began to assume that Yugi's school must have been changed into one giant trap.

"Alright," Atem growled, "Where's the person who put you up to this?"

Anzu didn't reply. She instead took one step forward and held her mop out like a sword. Miho now emerged from a classroom beside Atem and held another mop out just like Anzu. They both swung threateningly and moved closer and closer towards Atem.

Atem let go of Yugi with only one arm. He reached out in front of him then grabbed the air as if there was an invisible cup. Anzu and Miho stopped walking and started panicking. Their mops fell out of their hands and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. The two girls fell onto their backs and started tearing at a strange, black substance that held their feet to the floor.

"Let's go," Atem shouted to Yugi. The two took off running down the hall.

"What was that," Yugi asked with concern for his friends.

Atem was silent for a few seconds before he sighed. "It was nothing," he lied.

"Atem," Yugi partly whined with annoyance.

"Fine. Their legs will be bound to the school floor until the shadows summoned by our attacker leave the school. That means we have to find and defeat whoever's controlling your friends," Atem quickly replied. Although his words were fast, Yugi heard and understood every one.

"That's only if you can defeat us," Honda shouted. Once again, two of Yugi's friends surrounded him and Atem.

"I will," Atem said calmly.

"Only in your dreams," Jounouchi retorted.

'Whoever's behind this must not have dark intentions,' Atem thought to himself. 'When you control someone your own personality is put into that person's mind as well as your true intentions. This man has put witty comebacks and sayings into Yugi's friends. This means that our foe doesn't know what true evil is and therefor isn't much of a threat.'

Atem pulled Yugi away from Honda's attack. Jounouchi now came at him with yet another mop, but Atem still didn't show any sign of worry. He had to be brave to show Yugi that there was no reason to worry. It was working. Yugi was calm and his face mimicked Atem's, but in a younger version.

Yugi watched Atem hold his hand out to Jounouchi and Honda the same way he held it out to Anzu and Miho. The same substance coiled around Jounouchi and Honda's feet and they both fell to the floor.

"Let's go," Atem shouted again as he pulled Yugi down the dimly lit hallway. Yugi followed obediently.

"Finally, the guests of honour arrive," Sugoroku announced with a smirk that wasn't his, "Come this way."

"Atem," Yugi screamed at the sound of Sugoroku's voice. He clung onto Atem and buried his face into Atem's jacket. Yugi didn't want to see any more of this nightmare, and if he surrendered to Atem, Yugi was sure that it would go away faster.

"It's alright aibou," Atem comforted, "I'm here and I won't let you or any of your friends get hurt."

Yugi nodded, but his fear caused his grip around Atem to tighten. Atem simply guided Yugi past his grandpa and up more stairs. He kept Yugi from seeing his grandpa in that state that he was. If Yugi saw the old man's eyes it would be absolutely awful.

* * *

Shadi waited on the roof of Yugi's school. He was patient enough to wait all day and his patience hadn't gone away. This was one of the many things that bothered Shadi. He had the patience to wait many years in order to find the Millennium Puzzle. He had the patience to wait many years to find a single Millennium Item, but for some reason, he had lost his patience whenever he was unable to see Yugi. Whenever that other Yugi had blocked Shadi's view, he lost every ounce of his patience.

The door creaked open and Shadi turned his head. There at the door, in the other Yugi's arms, was the Millennium Puzzle's keeper. A small smile appeared on Shadi's lips, all his waiting had finally paid off. It was time for an official meeting of this legendary person, the boy who solved a five thousand year old puzzle at a young age of sixteen.

"Shadi," Atem growled. His grip on Yugi tightened as he pulled him further into safety.

"Please ignore my rudeness, but I didn't come here to hear your growls pharaoh," Shadi replied with his patience depleted once again.

"Then why are you here," Atem retorted.

"I am here to remove the Millennium Puzzle from the hands of the poor child that you are corrupting! Yugi should not be assigned to such a harsh task-"

Atem was starting to get mad. "Yugi is more than able to hold the Millennium Puzzle! He is stronger than you think," He shouted.

"Are you sure that's your right judgement, pharaoh," Shadi questioned.

"Are you suggesting-?"

"Indeed I am," Shadi interrupted, "I believe that the five thousand years you have been trapped inside of the Millennium Puzzle has clouded your judgment! It is not that you think Yugi can handle this task, it's that you're willing to believe anything as long as it means you're free!"

"No," Atem growled, "That's not true!"

Shadi nodded, "It is pharaoh. You cannot tell me otherwise because I can see the truth using this." Shadi held up a golden key that reminded Yugi of his Millennium Puzzle. It had the same loop at the top that was meant for a string to be put through and it had the same eye at the crossed part of the key.

"The Millennium Key," Atem noted, "And I sense that you hold another Millennium Item."

"Your senses are sharp as always," Shadi complemented without a tone in his voice. He brought out golden scales. Which Yugi thought that it was probably called the Millennium Scales?

"It seems you're at a disadvantage," Atem informed.

"How so," Shadi questioned.

Atem chuckled, "Not only do you not know my name, but you also don't know what I am capable of. However, I know exactly what power both your Millennium Items obtain. I should know, after all the man who created all seven items was none other than my father."

'_You're dad made the Millennium Items,' Yugi asked._

'_Yes, but now is not the time for stories. I'll tell you soon enough if all goes according to plan,' Atem answered._

"Shadi, you are going to use those items on Yugi and I, aren't you?" Shadi didn't reply, but he didn't need to. Atem already knew what he would answer. "That's a yes then… In that case I will allow you to use your items, but only if you participate in my game."

"A game?"

"Yes Shadi," Atem smirked, "A game of life or death."


	18. Memories

Yugi shivered at Atem's words. _A game of life or death? _What exactly was he planning to do?

"Do not be afraid, little one," Atem softly ordered. He spoke to Yugi with the dark and mysterious voice that always got to him. Yugi immediately stopped shivering and felt his legs turn to rubber. He couldn't help it; Atem's voice was so stunning. It was as though Yugi had been hit by a lightning bolt, but it left no pain.

Shadi held up the Millennium Key and pointed it at Atem. With one quarter twist to the left, Shadi made everything disappear. Atem felt Yugi fall, since he was the one holding him, and he watched Shadi collapse onto one knee then the ground. Atem's vision began to fade. With the last amount of strength that he had left, Atem lifted Yugi so his head rested on his chest. As the two fell, Atem was the only one who landed in pain.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes inside of a dark room. At Yugi's first examination it was unfamiliar, but he soon recognized it as his soul room. The closet doors were closed and there was no bed. Everything had pretty much stayed the same since Yugi's last visit, until he turned around and saw a dark, black door.

Immediately Yugi found himself wandering closer to the new object. He turned the golden door knob and with a soft click, it opened. Yugi wandered out into a hallway and examined this newer area. The walls were dark and unwelcoming to strangers; however they seemed to like Yugi. At least, that was the feeling Yugi got.

"Yugi," a voice called in a very authoritative tone, "come to me."

And so, Yugi followed the dark voice down the hallway. He knew it could only lead to one thing, maybe two, and that second thing would be his safety. 'The first thing,' Yugi thought, 'should be absolutely obvious.'

All of Yugi's walking lead him to another black door. However, despite its colour, this one was different from the first door. The door knob wasn't at knob at all, it was more like a handle and right above Yugi's head was a huge eye carved into the door. It looked as though carved streams of light were shining from the pupil like a sun and it seemed to match the eye that was carved onto the Millennium Items.

"Yugi, I'm waiting," the voice spoke again.

Yugi opened the door. He knew exactly what lay beyond it, and all he wanted was to be reunited with it.

A smile split Atem's lips. What little light that was in the hallway poured into his soul room to announce the arrival of Yugi. The younger stepped fourth only to be surprised at Atem's appearance. It was true, he looked different.

Apon Atem's head was crown made out of the finest gold Yugi had ever seen. It was the perfect size for the man and it even had the Millennium eye carved onto a piece that went across Atem's forehead. On Atem's upper arm and around his wrists were neatly carved, golden rings. They matched the one ring around Atem's neck and two rings around his lower legs. Hanging from Atem's ears were long earrings which were defiantly not designed for a girl. He also wore gold on a necklace, around his waist and around his left arm as a sign that he was left handed. Yugi also noticed a flowing, dark blue cloak that was as long as Atem's body and a black, dress like robe lay underneath it to cover Atem's chest and upper legs. And of course, the Millennium Puzzle hung from around Atem's neck by a small, brown string.

Yugi had also taken into notice how cold Atem's room was. It wasn't anything like Yugi's. It didn't have any modern things like a closet or a bed and the walls were all made out of gold or stone. In fact, the only furniture Atem had was the golden throne he was sitting on. Another thing that Yugi was examining were the walls themselves. They were all dark, creepy and Egyptian like, but Yugi soon found that he really liked them.

"Hello aibou," Atem greeted. He walked off of his throne and over to the curious boy.

"Is that what you used to look like," Yugi asked while examining Atem's clothing one last time. That was before he got lost in the crimson orbs staring at him.

"Yes," was Atem's simple answer to Yugi's simple question. Atem starred hungrily down at Yugi. There was an intolerable wanting for the boy that was burning its way throughout Atem's body. Every inch craved for Yugi's touch, but right now Atem had to ignore it. Right now he had to deal with the threat that could take Yugi away.

Yugi made a nervous laugh like noise. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He opened his mouth again and this time made a small noise before actually saying anything. "I like it," Yugi said, speaking about the clothing, "but, I think I liked your other clothing better…"

Atem chuckled a little before taking a scarce step back. The gold disappeared and the bit around his waist was replaced by chains. His robe and cloak faded into back into black leather that, Yugi noticed, fit so damn perfectly.

"Where's Shadi," Yugi questioned.

"Searching for this room," Atem replied, "That's the game we're playing. If Shadi finds my true soul room and survives the Millennium Puzzle's traps, then he is allowed to be freed and he'll learn the power of our Millennium Puzzle."

"What if he doesn't find this room?"

Atem shrugged, "If he doesn't find this room. Then it doesn't matter. This is my memory room, not my soul room."

Yugi nodded and took another look around the room. A hand grabbed his and pulled him over to Atem's Throne.

"I want you to watch my memories Yugi, as many as you can before Shadi comes," Atem insisted. He sat Yugi down on the throne and instantly flashes of images were sent into Yugi's mind. Sounds were heard too.

'_Yugi, you're such a baby,' a boy, whose name Yugi had forgotten, shouted._

_All the other people around Yugi started laughing and pointing. The boy walked forward and shoved Yugi onto the pavement. Yugi was nine and even smaller than usual. There was no way he could defend himself, and his back pack, from this giant bully._

_Atem had appeared beside Yugi and he looked really pissed off. The boy walked through Atem and was about to kick Yugi's head, when he suddenly froze. The boy's face became all screwed up with pain and he dropped to his knees crying._

_Yugi took this opportunity to grab his bag and run. He didn't really care what had happened, just that it saved him._

Yugi looked shocked. Even way back then Atem had been protecting him? Hurting others so long as it meant that Yugi was okay?

_Now it looked as though Yugi was eleven. He sat on the hospital bed, leaned against the wall and cried like there was no tomorrow. He screamed, then sobbed, then cried and finally screamed again._

_This was the day that Yugi's parents had died._

_Atem appeared by Yugi's side. He wrapped his arm around Yugi and whispered comforting things to the young boy. Yugi had stopped crying. He sobbed every so often, but other than that there was no sadness left on his face. He glanced beside him, looking for something, but he couldn't see it. Yugi couldn't see Atem._

_Atem left his arm on Yugi's shoulder as Yugi crawled under the blankets and tried to sleep. As soon as he lied down he started crying again. This time Atem lay down beside Yugi and wrapped his own body around Yugi the best that he could. Yugi's eyes immediately fluttered shut and peace crept throughout his body._

'_There,' Atem whispered, 'it's alright little one. I may not be able to do much now, but once you complete the Millennium Puzzle, I won't let anyone who hurts you go unpunished. You deserve it little one. You deserve to have everything that you've ever wanted.'_

Yugi's face went into complete shock. He wasn't scared. The shock came from the joy of knowing that Atem was there from the start. Yugi was glad to know that his life had taken a positive turn and it was all because of Atem and the golden puzzle that belonged to the former pharaoh.

_These next few scenes became more like a slideshow of videos. The first was the Millennium Puzzle, not complete, lying in its box on a shelf in Sugoroku's basement. The box started to light up._

_The image faded away in a swirl of black smoke before another image returned. It was Yugi's mother in the car with Yugi's father. Yugi's mother was pregnant._

_With another swirl of black, Yugi reappeared as an infant lying in his mother's arms. Atem's hand appeared and stroked the side of Yugi's young face. A black eye appeared on Yugi's forehead, but it seemed to be undetected by anyone but Atem. Atem stared down at Yugi with a glorious smirk. He watched the eye sink into Yugi's forehead before everything disappeared with yet another black swirl._

"You- Wha- What was that," Yugi stuttered as he stood up from Atem's throne.

"It was sign that you were chosen Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle activated and I appeared in front of you. I couldn't help it," Atem confessed while staring down at his right hand, "you somehow had me attracted to you. I had to make sure that you were going to be the one… the one chosen for the Millennium Puzzle. And what appeared on your forehead was proof to me that your powers lay dormant inside of you. I saw _your_ Shadow Powers."

"You… saw that… when I was just a baby?"

Atem nodded.

"Why me," Yugi asked, not as an accusation, but as a real question.

"Because you were the only one worth choosing and the Millennium Puzzle activated itself the day that you were born. We both liked you," Atem answered. He spoke about the Millennium Puzzle as if it was a third person standing in the room.

Yugi blinked in confusion, but soon the answer sank in. Because _he_ was the only one worth choosing? Atem _really _meant that?

Suddenly the two looked to the door as it slowly opened. With a small smile on his cold lips, Shadi entered the room…


	19. Enter Shadi

Shadi entered the room with caution. His eyes fell apon Atem and a small victorious smirk appeared on his lips. He began walking faster and paid more attention to the former pharaoh then what was happening beneath him.

Atem watched the floor fall apart from beneath Shadi. His victorious smirk changed into absolute terror as he started to fall into the dark, endless pit. In an attempt to stop falling, Shadi reached for the side and managed to grab a brick.

Atem walked around Yugi and reached a hand out to Shadi. Shadi gave him an untrustworthy look and attempted to climb up on his own, stubborn as he was. The only thing he ended up doing was making the brick come loose and fall.

Atem swung his hand forward and caught Shadi's wrist. He pulled Shadi onto solid ground and then backed off to give him some space. Atem lined himself up so he could scowl at Shadi while also blocking his way to Yugi in case Shadi tried to pull something.

"You saved me," Shadi asked in a chocked voice.

"Yes," Atem replied. He simply stood his ground in front of Yugi and watched as Shadi stood shaking.

Shadi looked completely confused, as if Atem had just hit him with newspaper for being a bad dog, but he didn't know why. After a minute or two of silence, Shadi's rough voice broke it. "Why," he questioned.

"To prove to you that Yugi is in safe hands. He's fine with me and that's how things are going to stay," Atem answered. Yugi felt as though Shadi was going to object. The man looked as though he was in pain for being proved wrong, but then again Yugi could only be imagining it. After all, he was in shock as well.

"Thank you," was all Shadi said before leaving. For good? Atem wasn't sure, but at least now he knew that Yugi was safe once again.

"Atem," Yugi's voice squeaked. Atem turned to face Yugi and fought the urge kiss such a perfect, naïve boy.

Atem cleared his head then asked, "What is it? Is something bothering you Little One?"

Yugi nodded. He starred off somewhere behind Atem for a while, clearly thinking about what he wanted to ask of Atem. Once Yugi seemed satisfied with his decision, he returned his focus to Atem and asked, "What did Shadi mean? …He said that I was chosen for a horrible task. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Shadi was confused Yugi, he thought that my intentions were to kill you or force you into doing things against your will," Atem said slowly. "Shadi believed that I was cold hearted and my time in the Millennium Puzzle had clouded my judgement as a pharaoh."

Yugi swallowed hard before asking his next question. This was clearly the one that he had been thinking about earlier. Yugi still wasn't sure that he should when he asked it. "Am I really someone who lacks darkness? Was Shadi right about the Millennium Puzzle choosing me because," Yugi paused, and then swallowed. He took in a deep breath before he continued, "I could take in all of it?"

Yugi was ready to scream and cry. This sent a dagger of pain into Atem's heart and he couldn't help but to latch onto the boy to ease Yugi of his sorrow. Atem couldn't stand seeing Yugi in pain of any kind and that was why Yugi had to be protected... he had to be safe.

"Atem," Yugi squeaked with annoyance.

Atem blinked and thought about the subject until his head hurt. There was really no way to bend the truth… he could only say, "Yes, it's true."

Yugi looked down at his hands and thought, 'My grandpa always said that I was destined for greatness… so then why is this happening to me? I can feel it, all of it. The darkness that's in everyone's heart is in mine and it keeps trying to take over. I can feel it… I can…'

"Aibou, please listen to me," Atem begged. Yugi knew better not to, but he couldn't help it. He looked up into Atem's eyes, those sparkling, deep and dark crimson rubies, that had Yugi lost. "Yugi," Atem's sigh came, "I want you to know how much I care. I'll even say it… I love you."

Yugi's heart burned and his mind scrambled. He could tell that Atem was VERY protective and he knew that this moment would come, but he never expected so much to happen.

"Yugi," Atem's concerned voice echoed throughout his memory room.

"Atem," Yugi whispered back. He blinked while mentally kicking himself back into focus. "Can I… watch more of your memories?"

Atem looked slightly surprised at Yugi's question, but nodded as he brought Yugi back over to his golden throne.

"With you," Yugi added. He took Atem's hand thinking that he should be mad at Atem, but the insane burning in Yugi's head and heart said otherwise.

Atem took Yugi's chin and tilted it up so they two's eyes met. "You sound very nervous and upset," Atem stated, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Was Yugi's immediate answer, but Atem knew that it wasn't the truth. So Yugi answered again, "I'm just scared! I don't want to be away from you, but I don't know what's going to happen to me if I stay!"

"Aibou, you need to stop this," Atem quietly demanded, "For weeks you've been going on about needing me or needing the Millennium Puzzle. But then, just like that, you start to say that you're scared or you don't want this! I need you to promise me that I can trust you and I need you to promise me that you know you can trust me."

Yugi took a deep breath and repeated Atem's words over in his mind. He remembered all the times that Atem had saved him even if Yugi was unable to return the favour. He knew that Atem loved him, especially now that he had said it out loud, now it was Yugi's turn. He didn't have the right words to speak to Atem, so instead he wrapped his arms around the older and stood on his toes in order to kiss him.

Atem felt all of Yugi's emotions through their mind link. He understood what Yugi thought and now he knew exactly how Yugi felt, it was exactly what Atem had told Yugi. Atem knew that Yugi wanted everything and his kiss was Yugi's way of saying, "Do it."

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi as soon as the kiss was broke. He lifted Yugi high enough so that he would sit on Atem's lap once he sat down on the throne. Together they watched dozens of Atem's memories, all of them with Yugi in it. The one that remained fresh in Yugi's mind was his time with Atem as a baby and the one he would watch now.

_Yugi was eleven years old and sitting in the back seat with his mother and father as they drove him to daycare. Yugi had protested several times about the fact that he was eleven and still going to a stupid daycare. He told his parents that he loved them a lot and wanted them to be with him in the mornings instead of what they did now._

'_Yugi, sweetheart, you know that we can't be with you in the mornings,' was the usual reply from Yugi's mother as she drove the car._

'_And besides, if we took you out of daycare then you're grandfather wouldn't be able to come and visit you as often as he does.'_

_Yugi sighed; if there was one person that he wanted to spend time with, it was his grandfather. After all, he was the one who gave him the Millennium Puzzle and he also owned a game shop. Everyone knows that Yugi loves games!_

'_But I'm eleven,' escaped Yugi's mouth. He wanted to say, yeah okay, but all of a sudden there was a fighter trying to escape Yugi from deep within._

_Yugi's father turned around with an angry expression, 'Yugi Muto you're staying at that daycare and that's final!'_

'_Fine,' Yugi shouted for the whole world to hear. He turned to his window, opened it then let the breeze hit his face as he closed his eyes and rested._

_Then it happened. Yugi's world was flipped upside down. The car was struck exactly where Yugi sat. The shards of glass nearly penetrated Yugi's skin and the other car's window wipers were about to smash straight through Yugi's head, but something happened. In a bright, gold and black flash, Yugi fell out of the car and onto the street. The biggest scratch was across his forehead and it barely concealed the black eye burning there. It sunk into Yugi's skin as he fell unconscious on the deserted road._

'_Stay here Yugi, don't leave me,' Atem shouted. His hands were pressed tightly against Yugi's cheeks and he leaned over the boy desperately trying to get his attention._

_Yugi's eyes suddenly opened and trailed over to Atem. He could have sworn that a man was calling for him, but it was too blurry to tell. Yugi's eyes fluttered close as he fell asleep. And just like all the other memories, this one faded into black._

"You were really there, every single time," Yugi whispered to Atem.

"Yes, and I will always be here," Atem answered. He stood up, taking Yugi with him, and he found himself staring at Yugi with such a deep lust to hold him in his arms and have Yugi all to himself. And so, Atem leaned down and kissed Yugi more passionately than he ever had before.

Yugi found his hands being held by Atem's. His fingers spread through Yugi's and tightened possessively, but it didn't matter. Yugi knew that he belonged in that moment; he belonged to the darkness as Atem says… and his heart belonged to that said person.

**I've got to ask everyone a question... Do you want me to move onto Seto, or should I have Yugi's friends confront Yugi about "his strange behavour"? If the second one is what you want, should they tell Yugi it's a bad idea and Atem appears or should Yugi lie?**

**Some things for you guys to think about over the next few days until Monday! ;)**


	20. Sun Burnt

**DG: Alright… Shadi is gone, but what now?**

**The sentence with the * is one that sounds strange, right? It should be: "No aibou… I am the one that allowed myself to fall asleep on the roof top." But word wants it to be 'me' instead of 'myself.'**

**Any who... On with chapter 20!**

**Atem: It's been how many chapters?**

**Yugi: 20.**

**Atem: That's a record… and only now she decides to use us to introduce her chapters?**

**DG: I was planning on it earlier… I just didn't have time.**

**Anyways, on with ch-a-a-pter 20!**

**Yugi: And please don't eat anything before you read this chapter…**

Yugi awoke the next day with a bit of a startle. He thought that he'd find himself on the roof top of his school, but instead he was lying in bed, also in Atem's arms. Yugi smiled and tried to go back to sleep, but all of a sudden his back started to itch and burn.

Atem immediately awoke and wrapped his arms around Yugi. "Shh… Shh… it's alright Yugi. I'm here," he comforted. Atem stood with Yugi and walked him to the bathroom. He slowly removed Yugi's shirt and flinched at all the burnt and peeling skin.

Yugi couldn't help but to whine. "It hurts Atem," he cried, "Get it off! It really hurts!"

Atem ran over to the shower and reached for the handle that turned it on. With a small mutter of "Damn it," Atem's hand just fell through. He took a step back then used his finger to trace and circle in the air. In correspondence with Atem's circle, thin and black smoke turned the handle.

"Atem," Yugi shouted in shock, "you couldn't do that before! How did you do that?"

Atem undid the collar around Yugi's neck and tossed it to the counter before answering. "I'm simply getting stronger Yugi. That means nothing but more protection for you," Atem said quickly. He really didn't care about explaining anything to Yugi, at the moment he needed to treat the severe burns.

"Atem, what are you-" The question hadn't even finished and already Atem had removed Yugi's socks, pants and boxers.

"Get in the shower Yugi," Atem ordered.

A faint blush appeared on Yugi's face before he did what he was told and got into the cold shower. His burns felt immediately soothed and they only felt better when Atem rubbed his hands against Yugi's skin.

"Why did I let this happen," Atem growled to himself.

"Atem, it's alright," Yugi replied, still completely embarrassed that Atem was caring for him even though he was completely naked.

*****"No aibou… I am the one that allowed me to fall asleep on the roof top. By the time I woke up, the shade was covering my face and your body was covering the rest of my skin. That made you burn and not I."

"How long were we there?"

"The whole night and half of the day," Atem answered. He then focused on a sponge and soon found that he was able to hold it without it falling through his hand. Atem pressed it against Yugi's back and scrubbed it downwards.

Yugi soon felt something foaming against his back, but thought it was odd. Atem never put any soap onto the sponge. "What's foaming," Yugi asked. A sudden thought occurred to him, "Is that my skin?"

"No," was all Atem cared to say. He didn't want to tell Yugi what was really happening. It could scare Yugi horribly. However, Atem knew that Yugi was going to ask until he got a good answer.

"Then what is it," Yugi spoke, right on cue, sounding slightly scared.

"It… is…" Atem's voice trailed off. He could say what it is, but it would sound really odd, especially to Yugi. Atem cleared his throat then finished, "dark magic."

This took Yugi completely by surprise. He nearly fell, however Yugi had braced himself by holding onto the curtain pole.

"Aibou, I'll stop if you want," Atem offered, "you just won't heal as fast."

After regaining his balance, Yugi took a minute to think. There was probably something else that he wasn't being told about, after all Atem had five thousand years' worth of secrets. However what Atem was doing felt so good. This time the voice that was telling Yugi it was more important to trust Atem won and he allowed Atem to continue what he had been doing.

Yugi looked down to his feet where clumps of peeled skin fell. The best way to describe it was gross. It felt as though hair conditioner and string had been mixed with a spoon and poured into the bottom of Yugi's bath tub. But Yugi didn't really care as long as the soothing, foaming, dark magic remained on his back. There was a slight tingle of pain as Atem removed some still alive skin, but Yugi honestly didn't care. A very peaceful hum came from Yugi's mouth and it didn't go unnoticed by Atem. Atem grinned happily as he applied a bit more pressure and secretly a bit more dark to go with his magic.

"How much more dead skin is there," Yugi asked after a small bit of silence.

"Not much," Atem answered. He took another piece of dead skin and peeled it all the way down Yugi's back. He gently tossed it to the bottom of the bath with a loud smack. "Yugi, go wait outside of the bath tub while I get rid of the dead skin," Atem demanded nicely.

Once again Yugi did as he was told and stepped out onto the small, blue carpet that had been placed outside of the tub.

Atem shoved Yugi's skin into the drain with his feet. It was really sickening, but he couldn't ask Yugi to do it. That would be awful. When Atem was done, he did his best to plug the drain and add soap to the tub. He waited for the water to rise to a considerable amount before pulling Yugi back inside.

"Sit down," Atem said to him.

Yugi sat with his knees to his chest and looked up at Atem's unreadable face. He watched as Atem added dry skin soap to the water then adjusted the temperature so it was perfect. He was seriously caring for Yugi and really didn't care if he was naked or not. He treated Yugi as an equal and for that, Yugi was extremely thankful.

Atem sat down on the other side of the tub. He reached forward and pointed at Yugi's legs. "Give me one of your legs and I'll get rid of the burns."

Yugi nodded and lifted his right leg. Atem took it in his hands and began to peel off all the dead skin. His hands moved up and down Yugi's foot in a mystifyingly soothing way that left Yugi's skin how it usually was, pale.

"How are you doing that," Yugi asked as he watched his sun burn disappear before his eyes.

"I'm doing my job Yugi," Atem replied. At first it looked as though that was all he was going to say, but Atem gave up the fake argument that was going on inside of his head and added, "I'm speeding up your healing process. It makes your immune system stronger and it heals your sunburn almost instantly."

Atem pointed to Yugi's other leg and Yugi gave it to him. Atem rubbed the dead skin off and then proceeded to heal the burn.

"That feels so good," the gasp escaped Yugi's lips. He immediately closed his eyes and wished that the floor would open up and let him fall through. He wished more than anything that Atem had not heard his embarrassing statement.

Yugi's eyes suddenly flew wide open as something trailed up his leg. Once Yugi's eyes were opened, amethyst became locked on crimson as Yugi realised that Atem was pretty much laying on top of him.

"Your arm, Yugi," Atem whispered.

Yugi lifted his right arm and Atem cleared the sun burn. Yugi lifted his left and, after Atem healed it, he used Yugi's arm to reverse their positions and pull Yugi onto him.

Yugi's fear soon disappeared as the amazing, needle and injection feeling returned. Once again a mysterious and invisible substance was being injected into Yugi's soul. All this was happening while Atem pulled Yugi's head down and kissed Yugi's lips.

Yugi couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He had Atem all to himself and the said man wanted no one other than him. It made Yugi feel blessed that such a natural wonder wanted him, not Jounouchi, not Anzu, not Honda, not even Miho. Atem sought after Yugi.

Atem's nails trailed up Yugi's back which caused Yugi to quietly moan. A sweet sense of pleasure wrapped around Yugi's spine. His eyes became dazed as he felt Atem's hand brush up and down his back. This time a real moan came out of Yugi's mouth.

Atem smiled and decided that he'd go a little further as to actually suck against Yugi's neck. At first Yugi was shocked at such a strange feeling, but soon afterwards he had melted into Atem's custody. Atem gently placed his teeth against Yugi skin, careful not to scratch the delicate surface. He dragged his teeth down to Yugi's shoulder where he placed another kiss.

Yugi felt something slide down his chest then move towards his stomach, where it kept going. Yugi let out a loud yelp as Atem traced his finger up to Yugi's knee. Yugi started giggling harder than he ever thought possible.

"Stop it," Yugi cried while letting his laughter fill the room. "That tickles Atem!"

"Aww… But it's so cute," Atem complained, though he showed no signs of stopping.

"Atem! Atem," Yugi screamed. When Atem had finally stopped, Yugi turned onto his back and laid against Atem panting heavily.

Atem smiled, "Do you feel better?"

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. Atem gently rubbed his hand across Yugi's shoulder and comforted Yugi. They both knew the horrible event that lay ahead.

**Alright, so the votes are in! I'm glad that you guys replied and helped me with that choice! *gives everyone a cookie* Thank you!**

**And so: Yugi is going to be confronted, then that's the end of this story. *clears throat* That doesn't mean it's over though! I'm going to do a sequel story and THAT'S where Seto will meet Yugi. And don't worry about the LONG EFFING CARD GAMES. I plan to use a different kind of "battling technique."**

**So a few more chapters to go then look for: The Darkest Battle, and The Pyramid of Light! *winks***

**=D**


	21. The Hunt for Friends Part 1

All that morning, Yugi's friends seemed to have been avoiding him. They were all quiet when he was around, and laughed whenever he wasn't. Yugi felt sorrow well up in his stomach, a sorrow that only increased when his friends didn't show up for gym class.

Yugi finally gave up being the human target in dodge ball and decided to ask his teacher if he could use the bathroom. He was extremely thankful that his gym teacher was nice; otherwise he wasn't sure if he'd get a no or fifty laps around the gym.

Another thing that didn't help was Atem's silence. Although Yugi hadn't called on him, he found it odd that he hadn't seen him all day. However, Atem was Atem and Yugi knew that the man was usually very private.

Yugi shoved open the gym doors and walked into the hallway. He took in a deep breath of air that didn't smell like rubber and salt, and then continued his way down the hall.

"Yugi," the voice of the darkness called.

Yugi smiled and quickly entered an unused closet. He expected to come face to face with the crimson eyes of Atem, but instead found that he was attacked from behind. Hands wrapped themselves around Yugi's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. He was ready to let out a scared kind of giggle, when he was silenced by something warm lightly pressed against his neck.

"You're really getting aggressive," Yugi found himself stating out of character.

Atem chuckled. "And you're getting bolder with less stutters and screams," Atem returned.

"Only with you," Yugi quickly commented.

"That's not true," Atem corrected, "You asked the coach to use the bathroom without hesitation and you finally threw one of the dodge balls back at the people who threw them at you. Oh, and by the way, you gave Travis a nose bleed when you threw a book at him."

"What? How would you know that," Yugi questioned.

"When you were sent to the office, I stayed a little while longer and watched his nose bleed non-stop. He had to use at least five Kleenexes to stop the bleeding," Atem informed.

Yugi felt his inside catch on fire. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and felt as though he was going to be sick. Him, Yugi Muto, cause someone to bleed? There was no reason for him to, only the fact that he had been really mad at Travis. Next thing he knew a book was flying at Travis' face and Yugi was being brought down to the office.

"But enough of that," Atem interrupted the silence. "Aibou, I wanted to ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." was Yugi's immediate answer.

"Are you… umm… How should I put this," Atem muttered, which Yugi found was odd, Atem never muttered. "Are you happy Yugi? And I mean, really think about it. Are you happy with me?"

'What kind of a question is that,' is what Yugi wanted to say, but all that came out was a faint, "guh?" Yugi did as he was told and really thought about it. He didn't see any reason for him not to be happy, but then why was Atem asking?

"I know it's kind of an odd question, but I need to know. You're the most important thing in the world, Yugi, and I want to make sure that you like what's going on. I know I've made it sound like you don't have a choice, and now I'm worried that I might've hurt you. So please, tell me the truth," Atem blathered on.

Yugi turned around and before Atem knew what was happening, Yugi had planted a firm kiss on his lips, having to go on his tip toes to do so. Atem's eyes were wide open at first, but soon he had relaxed and his arms locked around Yugi's neck.

"So," Atem said, still a little dazed, "I guess you're not mad."

"If anything, I'm the exact opposite," Yugi reassured.

A huge wave of relief washed over Atem's mind. He smiled greatly and quickly proceeded to kiss Yugi again, this time lifting Yugi into his arms so the boy would not have to waist energy adjusting to Atem's height.

Atem's hand crawled up Yugi's neck and spread through his hair while his other arm adjusted the way Yugi was sitting to provide more comfort for Yugi. Yugi, however, was completely oblivious to Atem's hands and solely focusing on enjoying this moment. He knew that as soon as he walked out of this closet, he would have to focus on finding his friends.

"You're lighter than before," Atem stated.

"No, you're just stronger," Yugi replied.

Atem smirked, the very same smirk that Yugi had seen him wearing in their dreams. It was the smirk that meant Atem had some devious thought racing through his head. Yugi chose to ignore it, and instead nuzzled his face against Atem's cheek. He resembled a cat looking for more attention from its owner. It was, in Atem's mind, one of the fun things about Yugi. He thought it was kind of like Yugi begging for more attention.

"Atem, will you teach me more after school," Yugi asked. His question caught Atem completely off guard; he wasn't expecting the silence to be gone so soon. He knew what Yugi was talking about, of course, but he just didn't expect to hear it.

"You want me to teach you," Atem asked, thinking he sounded dumb. "Right, I will. Of course I will aibou."

Yugi giggled at his partner's stumble and continued to snuggle his head under Atem's chin. Atem was sure that Yugi wasn't consciously begging, but somewhere there was an instinct that told him to.

"Okay, when we get home from school I'll show you some new things about the puzzle."

"New," Yugi thought out loud, "There's already so much that you showed me. How can there be more?"

Atem didn't respond this time. He simply laughed inside his head about Yugi's reaction and self-celebrated about Yugi's happiness. It was good to know that everything you were doing to make someone happy was really working.

"Atem," Yugi questioned, his amethyst eyes glowing with curiosity.

"Never mind it Yugi," Atem responded. "Go back to gym class. I'll show those classmates of yours how to really throw a ball."


	22. The End?

**Well then… I'm torn… *nervous laugh***

**I've got half of you saying that you don't like where the story is going and I've got the other half going "haha! So funny! Please update!"**

**I haven't got any idea which side I should follow, so I'm just going to continue where I'm heading and apologize if anyone doesn't like it.**

**:D**

* * *

"That boy is a freak," Kokurano exclaimed as he pointed a fat finger down at the tri-colour haired boy.

"Right," one of the girls mumbled in disbelief. She returned her attention to her studies while one of her friends rolled her eyes.

Yugi was paying no attention to Kokurano, and kept his vision on Anzu's empty desk. She had about five minutes to come to class before the bell rang. Jounouchi, Miho and Honda had already stumbled in, but their desks weren't even close to Yugi's so there was positively no way he could catch their eyes.

"It's now or never Aibou," Atem said, interrupting Yugi's thoughts.

"But… they're too far away and everyone else would see."

That excuse had unexpectedly worked, although Yugi wasn't sure if Atem was being paranoid or if he had actually believed him.

Yugi's saddened expression instantly vanished as he watched Anzu appear through the door. She walked over to her seat, sat down and opened her books all while trying not to catchy Yugi's eye.

"He's magical," Kokurano exclaimed. He walked over to Anzu and lifted her up by pulling her shoulder. "Watch this! When little ol' Anzu is in trouble and Yugi's about to get hurt, something strange always happens!"

Kokurano lifted up a white board eraser and threw it at Yugi's unsuspecting head. It went straight on course and hit Yugi just above his eye. There was something sharp on the corner of the eraser which cut open Yugi's skin causing blood to pour into his eye.

"And now," Kokurano declared, "For the finishing act!" He took a knife from his pocket and slowly brought it towards Anzu's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," the teacher shouted. She ran over and took the knife from Kokurano's hand.

"I can explain," Kokurano shouted as he let Anzu go from his grip. "Yugi is causing strange things to happen at this school, he's hurting people and-"

"I'll admit that strange things are happening inside of this school's walls, but to go this far just to blame them on someone! You're going straight to the office and I'm going to explain exactly what you were doing to your parents," the teacher informed. "The rest of you, page nine in your books!"

Everyone sat down with no objections and started studying their books. They could hear Kokurano's screams of pain down the hall as his ear was almost being torn off by the teacher as she dragged him. Still, no one moved, not even to blink.

The teacher never returned until five minutes towards the bell. When she returned she dismissed the class with a sigh and watched the students until most of them had cleared out. Ironically, she left Yugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda and Miho alone.

"Jounouchi, would you please close the door," Anzu asked politely. She sat back down onto her desk and sighed while Yugi was relieved he wouldn't be the one to start this awkward conversation.

Jounouchi didn't take his eyes off of Yugi as he walked over to the door. He shut it without looking, but managed to pull that off.

"Yugi," Anzu sighed.

"Don't even start," Yugi interrupted. "I know why you all cornered me like this, but why didn't you come and ask sooner. Do you know how hard it is to play dodge ball alone in gym?"

Jounouchi and Honda seemed to catch the joke, but Anzu sure didn't, whereas Miho was just confused.

"This is no time for jokes Yugi," Anzu screamed, "If you know why we're all here then tell us the answer to our question!"

"Fine! You want me to be straight," Yugi yelled, shocking everyone in the room, but none more than himself, especially after this next part came out. Yugi took hold of the Millennium Puzzle and waved it out in front of Anzu then proceeded to scream, "I thought that if I told you, you would all leave! So I tried to hide the truth from all of you, but you guys just got even more scared…"

"Hey, Yuug," Jounouchi replied putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's all right. We're your friends. It won't matter what's going on because-"

"Of course it matters," Anzu shouted. "If Yugi's hiding something from us that's really important, he has to tell us!"

"Anzu," Honda yelled, "you can't say that!" Honda walked over to Anzu and slammed his fist onto the closest desk to her. "Yugi's our friend and we have to help him no matter what!"

"How can we if we can't trust him?" Anzu turned her back on Honda and spun back to face Yugi, but what she saw must have been something from her imagination. It had to be, because if it wasn't then there was something seriously wrong here.

Yugi's puzzle glowed softly in the dim light of the class room. A third eye also glowed on his forehead, this one brighter than the light on his puzzle. In a quick flash his appearance changed, but no one would have noticed unless they knew him personally.

Honda took his hand off of Yugi's shoulder and stumbled a few feet back. Miho raced over to him and took a hold of his hand while soon Jounouchi and Anzu joined them.

"Anzu," Atem spoke, his voice far from forgiving.

"Who are you," Anzu questioned.

"You know who I am, so don't ask stupid questions."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"Anzu, I'm not a villain," Atem responded. "I'm simply here to protect the one who solved my puzzle.

"No! You're lying! There's no way that something like you would want to protect Yugi! You're just taking advantage of him because you're a cold, cruel and evil person," Anzu cried. She raged out past Atem, opened the door and left.

Atem sighed.

"Don't listen to her," Miho spoke for the first time. "I think it's very nice that you're protecting Yugi and I think that Anzu's just jealous."

Atem smiled, but it came as a smirk.

Jounouchi stretched out his hand. "I feel a little odd doing this, considering you're still kind of Yugi, but," he babbled, "I'm Jounouchi and this is Miho and Honda. It's nice to meet you, 'other Yugi.'"

Atem chuckled a bit before shaking Jounouchi's hand. Jounouchi may have felt odd, but it was nothing compared to what Atem felt. He's never been accepted before, whether he was pharaoh or not and that was the honest truth.

From outside the door, a blond figure stood, listening to each and every word. He began walking down the hall way and took a tiny cell phone from out of his back pocket. He searched through all the names until he found one that said 'Ryou B'. After he walked a safe distance, the blond lifted the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello," Ryou answered. "Is that you Marik?"

"Yes," the blond, Marik responded.

"Well?"

Marik smiled. "I found him. I found the pharaoh."

**To be Continued! Mwahahahaha!**


End file.
